


Katie Holt and the Klance Fic She Tried to Stay Out Of

by actualkit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Gryffindor Keith, Hufflepuff Hunk, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Muslim Allura, Pidge & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Professor Coran, Professor Shiro, Ravenclaw Lance, Slytherin Pidge, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Hunk (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), keep your shaladin off my lawn dammit, professor allura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualkit/pseuds/actualkit
Summary: Keith Kogane and Lance McClain are rivals in their 6th year of Hogwarts. They have unresolved issues and romantic tension that need to be sorted out before they kill each other.This is not their story.This story belongs to 4th year Katie "Pidge" Holt, and she wants nothing to do with their drama, she has problems of her own...





	1. Calm Before The Shit Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Pfft I just wanted to write a fic solely based around Pidge. I mean I love Klance but she's more than just the snarky kid who gives relationship advice in fanfics.
> 
> This first chapter is fairly short, but they'll probably get longer as we go on.
> 
> You can find me at sapphic-katie-holt.tumblr.com, also please let me know if I've made any grammar errors!
> 
> OK! I hope you like!

**_Dear Katie,_ **

**_I hope you’re having fun this year!_ **

**_I’m actually really missing Hogwarts. When you’re in school, you can’t wait to leave and be all grown up, but to be honest I’m actually pretty scared right now._ **

**_Not that I don’t like working with dad, it’s been incredible! He showed me a bunch of planet’s moons through this huge telescope in his office. We were looking at Kerberos the other day! Mom was pretty jealous; she didn’t grow up with telescopes like these. Muggles really do miss out on a lot, huh?_ **

**_Shiro’s coming to visit us for lunch_ _on dad’s birthday. Truth be told I haven’t got a present yet, I don’t just want to buy him more socks. What’re you getting him? You’ll get Rover to bring it, right? Be careful if it’s breakable!_**

**_Sorry this is shorter than usual, I’ve been pretty busy lately, but I’m sure you have been too, so don’t feel too bad if you can’t write me straight away._ **

**_Looking forward to hearing from you!_ **

**_Love, Matt._ **

 

Katie smiled warmly, and carefully put the letter back in the envelope, then she gently stroked Rover as he nuzzled into her open hand.

“What _am_ I getting dad for his birthday?” she asked him.

Rover wouldn’t know. Or maybe he would? Maybe he’d flown past a nice shop in Hogsmeade on the way here she could look in. If she asked, could he show her?

She looked over her shoulder down to the other end of the hall. The teachers were all happily chatting over morning coffee, occasionally looking over in the student’s direction.

Shiro seemed to be in the middle of writing something down, only looking up when one of the other teachers offered him more coffee. What was _he_ getting her dad?

Come to think of it, asking him for gift advice would probably more successful than asking an owl. 

Her train of thought was interrupted by the familiar sound of Lance dropping down next to her.

“Ravenclaw table’s over there” she pointed behind her without looking at him. “I know that!” he laughed, then leaned in closer and whispered “time of the month started this morning, and I’m out of towels”.

Katie finally turned to look at him. “Doesn’t Hunk have any?” she asked, still stroking Rover.

“He doesn’t start for another two weeks!” Lance was trying to keep his voice as low as possible but his desperation made him raise it slightly “c’mon, you don’t even need them, why’re you suddenly getting territorial over them?”

She stopped stroking Rover and rested her hand on the table. “It’s just kinda awkward when you come to the Slytherin table every 4 weeks, people might catch on” “let them catch on, I don’t care!” Lance turned his nose upwards and waved his hand dismissively.

“Why’re you whispering then?” Katie laughed, giving him a friendly nudge.

“Uh, because it’s a little TMI, don’t ya think?” Lance gave a soft nudge back before continuing “honestly, Slytherin would thank me for not being so open about it.”

“We’re talking about periods, right?” asked Katie.

Lance sighed “yes, Pidge, we’re talking about periods, not gender”

 _Pidge_. Man, that was a weird nickname. Truth be told it had grown on her over time, but it did sometimes get her weird looks from people thinking it was her actual name.

She reached into her cloak pocket with her right hand, and took Lance’s hand with her left. Giving a quick look over her shoulder to make sure no one was looking, she slipped the wrapped up towels into his open palm.

Lance quickly stuffed them into his own pockets. “You’re a life saver” he said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek “I know, I’m the best” Katie smirked “I’ll see you at lunch”

Giving her one last grin, Lance jumped up and sprinted out of the Great Hall.

“Flirting with your boyfriend?” teased one of the older students at her table.

Please, Lance was more like a weird cousin, but she couldn’t be bothered to say that, so instead she ignored them, and looked back at the teacher’s table.

Shiro was still frantically scribbling something down, eyebrows furrowed and shoulders hunched.

She remembered she had flying lessons before lunch, that’d be a good opportunity to ask him for present advice.

 

* * *

 

Professor Takashi Shirogane was most student’s favourite teacher, he was certainly one of the younger teachers at Hogwarts. Apparently, a lot of the girls in her year were crushing on him, but to Katie, Shiro felt more like family. He was like, what? Twenty-five/twenty-six, anyway? Or was he born in 89? Shit, she had no idea.

Point being, Shiro was probably the teacher Katie was most comfortable with, even if it was weird having a family friend as her professor.

After the lesson, her classmates all rushed into their friendship groups, chatting loudly amongst themselves.

Before Katie had a chance to approach Shiro, he beat her to it.

“Katie!” he called as he walked over to her, carrying his broomstick in his prosthetic hand.

Had he read her mind?

“Hey, Shiro” she replied.

Shiro shot her a look “you know you can’t just call me that at school, right?”

“Right” Katie nodded “sorry, _Professor Shiro._ ”

“Close enough” he chuckled, ruffling her hair “anyway, do you have a few minutes to spare? There’s something I need to talk to you about”

Katie frowned.

“Don’t tell me you need gift advice, too?”.

Shiro blinked down at her “uh, sorry?”

“For dad’s birthday” she explained “I was going to ask what you’re getting him so I have an idea of what I should get.”

“Ohh, I see” laughed Shiro “I actually have a favour to ask you, but I’ll show you what I’m getting him when we get to my office”

Fair enough, thought Katie, a fair trade.

“Help me carry this, will you?” Shiro gestured to the large box behind him “it’s Quidditch equipment”

As the last of her peers trailed off, Katie and Shiro took one side of the box each and hoisted it up.

They paced in doors, Shiro carrying his side with ease, Katie… not so much.

She spotted Hunk and Lance sitting on the grass near the groundkeeper’s hut. Lance had loosened his tie and was leaning back on his hands with his long legs stretched out. Hunk, on the other hand, had his legs crossed, and seemed to be practicing a spell, reading from a book lying in front of him as he twirled his wand in one hand.

Lance spotted her and waved a hand.

“I’ll be there soon!” she called out to him.

She waited till he gave a thumbs up and nodded before looking over to Shiro.

“Was this the favour you wanted?” she asked.

“Nah, it’s something else” he then smiled and said “but I still appreciate the help here”.

Katie was sure he could carry the damn box by himself, but it’s not like she could tell him that while he was in teacher mode.

She was relieved when they got outside his office and could finally put down the box. Shiro pulled out his key and placed it into the lock, turning it gently.

“Ladies first” he gave a small bow as he pushed open the door. Katie stepped past him and inside.

His office was small and kind of a mess. He had papers stacked on his desk, not as though to be sorted, but rather to just be out of the way. The books on his shelf weren’t neat, either. _‘Quidditch Through the Ages’_ looked like it was going to fall any second and send the books it was holding up toppling.

“Have a seat” Shiro said, carrying in the box with both arms, just like Katie knew he fucking could. _Bastard_.

Katie picked up a bunch of papers that were burying a leather chair opposite the seat at Shiro’s desk.

Once Shiro had gently placed the box down he took the papers off her and asked “tea?”

“Yeah. Please” she replied, taking a seat.

“So, what’s the favour?” she asked.

Shiro brought over the already boiled kettle and took his seat, then took out his wand and gave it a swish. Two tea cups and two saucers floated from behind her towards the desk, soon followed by a bowl of sugar cubes and a small jug of milk.

“Well,” he began, handing her a saucer and cup “are you familiar with Gryffindor’s seeker?”

Katie nodded “Kind of. Lance mentioned him on our first day back from Summer, he’s not too fond of him”

Shiro poured tea into her cup and then into his own.

“He’s actually a good kid once you get to know him. His name’s Keith Kogane, he’s a 6th year, like Lance and Hunk.”

He then placed down the kettle and picked up two sugar cubes, dropping them into her tea.

“OK?” said Katie, watching Shiro take a sip of tea.

“He’s a Muggle born” Shiro continued “and an orphan; apparently it was a pain in the neck getting his care home to let him come here.”

“And what’s all this got to do with me?” Katie persisted, bringing the cup towards her mouth.

Shiro put his cup to the side, then leaned forward in his seat so as to rest his elbows on his thighs.

“He’s about to become my brother” Shiro stated.

The cup never reached her mouth. It froze itches away from her face. She stared blankly at Shiro for a moment, then she furrowed her brows.

“Huh?”

“My parents are currently in the process of adopting him” Shiro explained “he’s spend a lot of time with us over the course of the year and we want to give him a home, with a family.”

Katie took a sip of her tea and shrugged “I still don’t know where I-”

“ _I’m getting to that_ ” Shiro insisted.

“Thing is, I haven’t told your family yet, I’ll actually be doing that when I go to your dad’s next month.”

“Uh huh?”

Shiro shuffled his seat a little closer to her.

“But the reason I’m telling you right now is because I want you to befriend Keith.”

Katie took a deep breath and sighed.

“So what you’re saying is you’d like him to join my friendship group?”

“I mean he doesn’t have to” laughed Shiro “but that could be nice!”

 _Ohh_ _this was not going to go down well with Lance._

“What am I supposed to say to him?”

Hell, how was she supposed to _approach_ him? Sixth year students weren’t usually nice to younger students? Hunk and Lance probably would never have become her friends now if they hadn’t already been for the past three years.

“Just introduce yourself” Shiro smiled “I’ve already told him about you”

_Oh, yay?_

Shiro glanced up at the clock.

“I’ll let you go now” he said “the boys will wonder what happened to you”

Katie quickly finished her tea then stood up, handing Shiro her empty cup and saucer.

“You know where I am if you need anything” he said.

Katie nodded.

She started walking towards the door, then stopped.

“Shiro?”

“Yes?”

“Weren’t you going to tell me what you’re getting dad for his birthday?”

He laughed “oh, yes! I was! One second”

He reached under his desk and brought out a small brown parcel.

“I got it in Diagon Alley” he smiled “twelve pairs of finely knitted cotton socks”

_Ugh._

She’d have to look for inspiration elsewhere...


	2. Biting the Mullet...

**_Dear Matt,_ **

**_I’m glad you’re enjoying work with dad._ **

**_Truth be told, I haven’t got a clue what I’m getting him. I tried asking Shiro for advice yesterday, but he turned out to be fucking useless._ **

**_Speaking of which, I have a serious problem: The Shirogane’s are adopting, which is fine, but the boy they’re adopting is someone Lance hates with a passion, and Shiro wants me and him to be close._ **

**_I mean, it’s hard enough that I’ve never met the guy, but if Lance hates him that’s even worse?_ **

**_I probably shouldn’t have said anything while he’s menstruating… I basically dumped the whole thing on him after speaking to Shiro. He was like “great! Now Shiro’s gonna give him special treatment for being his kid brother!” which is probably bullshit, but once Lance has an idea in his head there’s no stopping him._ **

**_Shiro says the guy’s nice, but Lance is pretty convinced he’s awful._ **

**_I don’t know, I really don’t want there to be any drama, I’ve got studying and homework to worry about, I don’t feel like dealing with tension between Lance and his hate crush._ **

**_Whatever, I’ll deal with it somehow._ **

**_Also, I really shouldn’t be telling you all this because Shiro’s telling mom and dad when he comes to visit, so, like, just act surprised, please?_ **

**_Give the dogs hugs from me, they need them, and can you ask mom if she can send more cookie dough fudge? Hunk and I are huge fans._ **

**_Miss you, write soon._ **

**_Love, Katie_ **

 

“You OK, Pidge?” asked Hunk, looking over his spell book.

Katie put down her quill and sighed.

“I’m just writing to Matt about the whole Lance and Gryffindor seeker crisis”

“Well” Hunk said, giving a big stretch “as much as we love Lance, I think you’ve gotta do what you’ve gotta do”.

Katie scoffed “he’d kill you if he heard you say that”.

Hunk leaned over the library table to her.

“Listen. Lance is my platonic soulmate, I’d die for him, and he knows it, but we’ve never meet this Keith guy, you owe him a chance, and Lance should respect that”

“Hunk” smiled Katie “have I ever told you you’re my favourite?”

Hunk put his hand on his cheek.

“Aww, you’re my favourite too, Pidge” he cooed.

“I thought Lance was your platonic soulmate!” she laughed.

“He is!” Hunk grinned “but there is a very special place in my heart for you!”

“You and your big heart” Katie slapped her hand to her chest.

“I know” he sighed, dramatically placing a hand to his forehead “I just have so much love in my heart, what am I ever to do?”

“Dunno, just don’t share it with anyone else” Katie batted her eyelashes.

Hunk gave a loud snort, then howled with laughter at his own mishap.

“We’re in a fucking library, Hunk!” Katie cackled behind clasped hands.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t make me laugh!” Hunk wheezed “the librarian’s gonna be pissed at us”

The two of them just about managed to pull themselves together before anyone told them off.

“This,” Katie beamed “this is why you’re my favourite”

“But we still love Lance” Hunk said, giving her a wink.

“Yeah!” said Katie “of course”.

“But in all seriousness” he gave her a hard stare “give seeker dude a shot”.

Katie leaned forward and rested her forehead on the table.

“Do it for Shiro” said Hunk, patting her fluffy hair “and for me?”.

Katie shrugged “well, that does make it more worth it, if it’s for you and him”

“Oh, stop!” Hunk giggled “I’m gonna go red”.

 

* * *

 

Shiro said the most likely place Keith would be was on the Quidditch pitch.

Katie stared up at the tall stands towering above her. They looked rather creepy without being covered by anything. Then again, it was a sunny day, so they weren’t as intimidating.

Even so, she hated climbing up these things, this was a wizarding school for fucks sake, why couldn’t she Disapperate and then Apperate at the top? Oh yeah, because you can’t Disapperate inside of Hogwarts.

“Well, except when you can?” Katie thought as she trudged towards the steps of the stands, hands deep in her cloak pockets.

They’d studied History in class and by the sounds of it previous students and even headmasters had been able to bend the rules before.

She grabbed hold of the wooden banister and paced up the steps, some of them creaking under her weight.

Or perhaps you just need to be important enough, maybe that was it? Or maybe you _can_ Disapperate and they just tell you that you can’t so you don’t try? But, Katie knew that people like Albus Dumbledore used to Disapperate all the time? Hypothetically, if they did tell you that you can’t do it in hopes you don’t try then what’s the point of also telling you that people _have_ done it in the first place? She was probably right the first time, you just need to have an excuse to Disapperate, like being headmaster, or “The Chosen One”.

Whatever the reason was, it all seemed too much like a real life plot hole.

She titled her head back to stare at the winding stairs that she still had to climb. The outside light made the wood glow a warm brown, it was quite pretty. If Katie had a camera, it might make a nice photo.

She continued upwards, stopping to rest every so often.

She could now see some players whizzing around on brooms from the height she was at, yelling instructions at each other.

As soon as she got to the top she slummed down on the front bench.

“Right” she thought “time to figure out who Keith is”

Lucky for her, Gryffindor were all in their uniforms with their surnames printed on the back. If only they’d stop flying around for a second so she could read…

Were they practicing with the Quidditch balls? Then all she’d have to do would be looking for the guy chasing the snitch.

Alas, they were not.

Someone, a girl, probably a sixth or seventh year, with dark skin and very light freckles came to a stop above the middle of the pitch. She waved a hand above her head to signal the rest of her team.

The girl, who Katie realised was the captain, smiled a warm, toothy smile as her team joined her.

Katie couldn’t hear what she was saying to them, but it was probably strategy of some kind, maybe?

She scanned the group, looking for the uniform that said “Kogane”. None of the players who had their backs to her had that name.

Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe she should try to talk to Keith later.

Then again, she had no idea where she’d find him, and she had just climbed all the way up here, she didn’t want it to be for nothing.

She wiped her sweaty hands on her skirt, then cupped her mouth and called _“Excuse me!”._

The captain gave a jolt in surprise as the team turned to look at her.

_Oh shit, oh shit, calm down, Katie._

What should she say?

“Um” she mumbled, then cupped her hands again, took a deep breath, and yelled _“uh, I need to talk to Keith Kogane…please?”_

The team looked at one another, confused.

_Oh fuck, what if he wasn’t here today? Man that’d be so-_

The captain turned to the black haired boy on her right, and said something to him while giving him a nod. The boy patted her shoulder and began flying towards Katie.

The rest of the team disbanded, flying down to the ground.

Katie peered at the boy approaching. He wasn’t what she had in mind. With a name like Keith she had expected him to be weedy looking, but his shoulders were quite broad, the rest of him looked fairly muscular, as well. His hair was longer than she had imagined too, it was… hang on… did this guy have a mullet?

It was tied back in a messy ponytail but Katie was pretty damn sure what she was seeing was a mullet.

Keith came to a halt in front of her, eyebrows furrowed.

 “…Yeah?” he said.

“I’m Katie Holt” she replied quickly “Shiro…uh, Professor Shirogane asked me to come introduce myself”

“Oh!” Keith’s eyes widen and his eyebrows raised “oh yeah, yeah he said you’d probably come find me”

Katie sighed in relief “I’m glad”.

“Yeah” Keith smiled timidly, climbing onto the stand and taking a seat next to her. He rested he broom on the floor at their feet then said “to be honest I was…uh, how do I say this…nervous to meet you? I’m not really good with new people”

“I was nervous to meet you too!” Katie blurted out “I didn’t know how I was going to do this, y’know, the whole introducing myself to Shiro’s new brother and Lance’s hate crush thing, I thought it’d be super awkward but, like, I just decided to bite the mullet anyway”

Keith smile faded into blank stare. “Huh?”.

…

…

**_Dammit, fuck._ **

_“Bullet”_ she exclaimed _“bite the bullet, I meant bite the bullet, not mullet”_

“Who’s Lance?” Keith asked “and what’s a hate crush?”

**_Fucking fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck._ **

“You don’t know Lance?” she mumbled.

“No I…” Keith shuffled in his seat “I don’t know anyone called Lance”

“Really?” Katie frowned “he seems to know you, he’s told me about what happened at the start of the school year, at the Quidditch try-outs?”

Keith eyes went dark, and he stared off into the distance behind her.

“Ravenclaw guy, legs that take up most of his anatomy, tiny pupils, and skinny eyebrows?” he said, flatly.

“That’s Lance” Katie nodded.

He rolled his eyes into the back of his head “you know that guy?” he groaned.

“Afraid so”

“You guys close?”

“Afraid so”

“Why?”

“Because he’s an idiot but he’s got a good heart”

Keith scoffed “he got a good mouth, that’s what he’s got”

“I’d really rather not get involved in your drama if that’s OK” Katie said, bluntly.

“Fine” he exhaled noisily “but he was pretty fucking annoying when we spoke”.

As much as she wanted to hear Keith’s side of the story, she also really wanted to change the subject.

“Your captain seems nice” she said.

“Oh yeah” Keith leaned back and put his hands behind his head “Shay’s great, she’s super friendly with everyone, sometimes I worry she’s too nice, though, people don’t always deserve kindness”

“Yeah” Katie nodded “I get that, you worry someone’s going to take advantage of them. That’s how I feel with my brother, Matt”.

Keith turned to her, taking his hands down from his head, and asked “what’s it like having an older brother?”

“Huh” Katie scratched the side of her nose and chuckled “it’s either the best, or the worst thing ever, there’s no middle ground. I mean that’s how it is with siblings in general. Hey, it’s someone to blame shit on so I can’t complain too much”.

“I guess I get that” Keith sighed “I mean living with, like, ten other kids is kind of like having a hell of a lot of siblings, but I… well I don’t get along with most of them, so it’s probably best that I’m leaving”.

“Do you get along with Shiro?” she asked.

“You mean Takashi?” he replied “I don’t hate him; he seems nice”. 

Then he gave a laugh.

“Why do you keep calling him ‘Shiro’?”

“It’s just a nickname he’s had for years” Katie shrugged “I don’t know how he got it, but it’s what I’ve been calling him since I was five”.

“Five?” Keith exclaimed “you’ve known him since you were five?”.

Katie gave him a smug look “I’ve known him since the day I was born. His parents and my parents go way back, and when dad was a teacher here he had Shiro under his wing”

“That’s…really cool” Keith smiled “what does your dad do now?”.

Before she could answer him they heard someone calling Keith’s name.

“Shit” Keith said, grabbing his broom and standing up “I gotta go, but listen, uh, we should talk more”

“Yeah” Katie smiled “totally, when are you free?”

“Uh” he thought for a moment then said “what about tomorrow at lunch?”.

Oh man, that meant she either had to bring Keith to hang out with Hunk and Lance, or she would have to tell Lance she was bailing on him.

“Sure” she forced a nod “I’ll meet you in the court yard”.

Keith held his broom over the edge of the stand, then let go. It stayed in place, hovering.

“Cool” he said “nice talking to you”

“And you” she replied.

Then he climbed onto his broom, gripping the front as he sat down.

“See ya”.

And with that, he flew off.

Katie let out a long, heaving sigh, and put her head in her hands.

“It’s fine” she muttered to herself “it’ll be fine”.

She stood up, looking over the now empty field.

That’s when it hit her that she had to the climb all the way back down again.

_Motherfucker, she should’ve asked Keith for a lift!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes dat flame child  
> Oh shit wattup!
> 
> My friend Dani and I love Keith :P
> 
> I'm glad people have liked what I've written so far, I'll try to get chapter three out soon!
> 
> Allura will be making an appearance so that'll be good :D 
> 
> OKIE, byeee <3
> 
> [Edit: dammit, fuck I just noticed a typing error, that's embarrassing, fixed it now lol]


	3. Now The Bullshit™ Really Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S..........DONE [falls flat onto her own face]
> 
> For real I am so tired from writing this I'm gonna nap for a week lol.
> 
> OK, see you in the next chapter, byee.

_**Dear Katie,** _

_**I never expected to hear back from you so soon! It was a nice surprise!** _

_**Oh, man, I’m sorry you have to deal with that, those kinds of situations fucking suck. I hope the Gryffindor guy and Lance learn to get along! Let me know how it all turns out!** _

_**I’m thinking of getting dad some books on Astronomy, maybe some fancy cologne too if I have the money.  Do you guys have a trip into Hogsmeade coming up? That’d be a good time to look for something, I’m sure dad will like whatever you get him!** _

_**Also, mom says she’ll send the fudge soon, she’s just busy with work right now. I hugged the dogs for you! They miss you so much.** _

_**I miss you, too! Looking forward to your next letter!** _

_**Love, Matt.** _

“I don’t see you practicing, Miss Holt”.

Katie’s eyes shot up to see the teacher standing over her.

Professor Allura Anwar was wearing her usual white hijab, and the silver undertones made it shine in the light seeping into the classroom. Her arms were folded, giving Katie a questioning look.

“Sorry, Professor” Katie replied, quickly shoving the letter into her bag under the table “I’m a bit stressed right now and couldn’t get it right, so I kinda…gave up”.

“Giving up is not an option in my class” said Allura, kneeling down in front of Katie’s desk. “If you’re having trouble then please ask me for help, that’s what I’m here for. Would you like me to show you the spell again?”.

“Yes, please” Katie mumbled, sheepishly.

Allura pulled out her wand from her long, blue sleeve. “It’s all in the wrist” she explained “watch me”.

She pointed the wand at the table and said _“Orchideous”._

As she slowly moved her wrist in a circular motion, a wreath of bright purple lavender appeared at the end of her wand.

When she was done she handed it to Katie. “For you” she beamed.

Katie reached out and took the wreath from her and gave it a sniff. The smell filled her lungs and made her feel at ease. “Um, thank you, Professor” she smiled back.

“Do you know what lavender wreaths mean when given as a gift?” Allura asked. Katie shook her head. “They represent opportunity, and the promise of adventure. I hope you will find those during your time at Hogwarts” she slipped her wand back into her sleeve before adding “I think you’re a very gifted student, Katie, I’d like to see you put your skills to use”.

Katie pursed her lips, unsure of the professor’s words.

Allura leaned her elbows on the table. “Now, let me see you do it”.

“Do you want me to make lavender, too?” asked Katie. “I want you to make whatever you want” Allura replied.

Katie nodded.

She placed the lavender wreath down on her lap, and lifted her wand, pointing it at the table.

“Imagine the flowers you want to conjure” said Allura “picture them in your mind”.

She imagined the sunflowers that grew around her home, she remembered playing hide and seek with Matt when they were children.

Her tongue poked slightly out the right hand corner of her mouth as she hunched over.

“You look tense” Allura told her “drop your shoulders”.

Katie did so.

She sat there silently for a few moments more, creating the entire field in her mind. Then she took a breath. _“Orchideous”._

Her wrist turned slowly clockwise, and she watched as the flowers appeared.

The petals were a vibrant yellow, and looked as soft as feathers. Katie actually let a small smile slip as she they continued appearing.

Allura applauded her when she was done.

“See?” she sighed, smiling “once you put your mind to it, it’s easy! And, might I say, what an excellent choice”

These flowers were smaller than the ones at home, but still, they were nostalgic.

“Do you know what _these_ represent?” Allura asked. “I’m afraid you know more about flowers than I do” Katie shrugged. _“Ahhh”_ Allura smirked “so I could tell you they meant your transfiguration teacher was your favourite at Hogwarts and you’d believe me?” “That might be a bit farfetched, professor”.

Allura let out a loud laugh “lucky for you, Miss Holt, I have a sense of humour!” “I meant the whole concept of a flower telling who my favourite teacher is” Katie disclosed, although, she already knew Shiro was her favourite, who knows how many times she had been a little shit to him and got away with it?

“Oh but flowers have a whole language of their own!” Allura explained “I suggest you give your wreath to someone you consider a very close friend”.

Katie thought for a moment. Maybe giving this to Lance would help him feel less like she was betraying him?

“You said earlier that you were stressed” Allura continued “if you need to talk to someone I’d be happy to speak to you after class” “no, it’s OK, professor” Katie replied “I’ll be fine”.

Allura stood back up and dusted her long skirt down with her hands.

“Very well, but next time remember to ask me for help before giving up, understood?” “Yes professor” Katie mumbled.

She watched as the professor walked back to her desk at the front of the classroom.

“I heard a rumour that she wears a headscarf to hide the fact she’s got Voldemort on the back of her head” whispered the boy next to her.

Katie turned to him and frowned “I’m pretty sure she wears it because she’s religious” “you don’t have to spoil everything, Holt” the boy glared at her, then turned away, focusing on his own wreath.

_Ugh._

She reached under her desk and pulled her bag closer to her. Then she reached in and grabbed Matt’s letter. It had been scrunched up a bit as she had thrown in it.

She carefully smoothed it out on the table, then held it to her chest, as if she was hugging her brother, and not a piece of paper.

 

* * *

 

At lunch, she raced to the court yard, wondering if Keith would be there already.

She had stuffed the lavender wreath into her bag, and was holding the sunflower one in both hands.

She had to dodge several students who were lounging around in the halls. She jumped over their outstretched legs as they sat on the floor, and weaved her way through a crowd of first years who were completely blocking her path.

Needless to say, by the time she got to the courtyard she was pretty exhausted.

There was no sign of Keith just yet, so she sat down on one of the small stone walls to catch her breath, resting the sunflower wreath on her lap.

What was the plan? Was she bringing Keith to see Lance and Hunk? She figured she didn't have any other choice, they were expecting her at their usual place and Katie felt bad about the idea of just galivanting off with Keith without giving any warning.

Hunk would understand, Lance however...

"Hey"

Keith sat down beside her and gave a small smile. "What's that?" he asked, looking at the wreath.

"I conjured it in transfiguration" Katie said "I figured I could give it to Lance".

"We're not going to go see him, are we?" Keith scowled.

Shit. She'd been so caught up in how Lance would feel she'd forgotten that the bitterness was mutual.

"We don't have to stay long" she pleaded "I want to give him this, also, it'd be good for you to work out your differences, please? For me?".

"Is he going to be annoying again?" Keith sighed, running one hand down his face in frustration. "I'll make sure he's not, I just..." she trailed off.

She just what? She didn't know. She just wanted to get Keith and Lance to sort out their bullshit. She just didn't think she could handle being piggy in the middle. She just didn't give a shit that they were fighting for no apparent reason. She just wanted Keith to cooperate with her.

Keith pinched the bridge of his nose.

"OK" he said, finally "if it's what you want".

Katie grabbed the wreath and stood up.

"Thanks" she said "let's go".

 

* * *

 

As soon as Katie saw the groundkeeper’s hut she felt like backing out.

She had spotted Lance and Hunk sitting on the grass chatting away, but they hadn’t seen her and Keith yet. There was still time to run.

She could take Keith to the library and tell the boys that she had some serious homework to catch up on. She totally did, but she was planning to blitz through it the night before it was due, she’d done it before and she’d do it a thousand times more.

Keith didn’t seem too keen on following through with this either, maybe there was still time to grab him and run?

“Pidge!” Lance called.

_Nope, apparently not._

“Pidge?” Keith asked.

Katie didn’t have enough time to explain, Lance was already yelling again.

“I was starting to think you’d died or something!” he laughed boisterously.

_Ugh, fuck it, she was going through with this, no backing out now._

He began jogging towards them, a smile shining bright on his face.

And then it was gone.

“What’s Gryffin-bore doing here?” he scowled. “Nice to see you again, too” Keith replied dryly.

“Keith and I are bonding, and I didn’t want to abandon you guys”. Katie thrust the wreath into Lance’s hands “for you” she said.

Lance examined it for a moment, then opened his mouth to say something.

Katie didn’t wait around to hear what it was, she was already pacing past him towards Hunk, pulling Keith by the sleeve.

“Keith, I want you meet my good friend, Mr Hunk Garrett. Hunk, this is Keith Kogane”. She pulled Keith towards the ground and they both sat down.

Hunk held out a hand to Keith “nice to meet you” he said “sorry if Lance starts giving you trouble again”. Keith took his hand and shook it “I’m sure I’ll handle it” he sighed.

“Um, excuse me?!” Lance cried, still standing where Katie had left him “did I say he could sit with us?” “Since when are you in charge?” Katie asked, pulling out her lunch from her bag.

Lance came and sat down on the other side of her, so she became sandwiched between him and Keith.

"Where'd you even get this?" he asked, holding up the wreath. "I conjured it" Katie replied with a mouth full of peanut butter sandwich "Professor Anwar told me I should give it to a close friend, you're welcome".

Lance grinned, and put the wreath on his head. "Look, Pidge, it's a flower crown!". Katie laughed "very pretty".

Lance put a hand to his cheek "I like keeping up with Muggle trends".

“Does that include memes?” asked Keith. “What’s a meme?” Lance frowned. Katie finished her mouthful then said “remember those Muggle internet jokes I tell you about? They’re called memes”.

Then Lance's eyes grew wide and sparkled, as though he had discovered the secrets of the universe.

"Muggle internet jokes are my passion!" he declared.

Keith began to crack up "you're even weirder than I first thought". "Excuse me" Lance shot him a disgusted look "but maybe if you were more grateful for your kind's humour then you'd understand".

"Settle down, Lance" Hunk said, then turned to Keith "I find Muggle technology super fascinating, I've been round to Pidge's house over the Summer and her mom showed me how a laptop works. It blew my mind, and the whole internet thing? Holy fuck, man".

Keith laughed "it is pretty cool when you think about it yeah. Um, why do you call her Pidge?".

"Because she looks like Lady from Lady and the Tramp" Hunk beamed "she showed Lance and I some Disney films shortly after we first met, and Lance pointed out her long hair was like Lady's ears, and in the film Tramp calls her Pidge, so Lance started calling her that and it just kinda stuck".

"I mean my hair isn't as long now" Katie added "I had it cut after it got stuck in a motor, but I'm currently growing it out again".

Keith just blinked.

"That's quite cute, actually" he said "the nickname, I mean".

"If you think that's cute, guess what we've called ourselves?" Lance spoke up.

Keith shrugged "I don't know?".

Katie, Lance, and Hunk all looked at each other, smirking.

She muttered "one, two, three" and then all three of them dabbed, yelling: _"TRANS SQUAD"._

The sunflower wreath fell off Lance's head and landed in his lap.

Then he looked at Keith. "Because we're all Transgender" he said with pride. "You're kidding?" Keith stared. "It's not impossible for three trans people to be in the same place at the same time" Lance scoffed.

"...Four" said Keith.

Hunk's mouth dropped open.

Katie almost squealed in excitement.

"Four?" Lance repeated.

Keith loosened his tie, then reached under the collar of his shirt. What he pulled up to show them was undoubtedly the strap of a sports bra.

"Four".

Katie practically screamed ** _"TRANS SQUAD!!"._**

Keith chuckled as he let go of the strap "I'm not doing that". "What?!" Lance spluttered "what do you mean you're not doing it? What's wrong with it?!" "It's just kind of silly" Keith shrugged.

Lance reacted as though Keith had just spat at his face, disgust pulled at every wrinkle on his eyebrows and mouth.

He retorted "uh, you know what's kind of silly? Making a Muggle born with only a year's flying experience as Gryffindor seeker!".

The pause was only a few seconds long, but it felt longer to Katie.

"You're not even in Gryffindor" Keith groaned "what do you care?".

Lanced pointed a thumb to himself "I've been flying since I was five, Mullet, that's almost twelve years flying experience, and you make a Quidditch team with only one? I call bullshit".

_No, everything was fine a moment ago, why was Lance ruining it?_

"It's not my fault Ravenclaw have better players than you" Keith sighed "who cares how long you've been flying? I've been walking since I was three that doesn't make me an Olympic athlete".

Lance sat up and stood on his knees, leaning over Katie so he could look directly at Keith. The wreath fell to the ground.

"You can't have got onto the team on pure talent, if I didn't then you can't have".

Keith got up on his feet "what make you think you're a better player than I am? Huh? What makes you so entitled to a spot on the Ravenclaw team" "right now, it's an opportunity to kick your ass!" Lance yelled as he jumped up onto his feet as well.

Katie watched as Lance crushed the wreath under his feet.

She looked up at the boys towering over her, a sharp pain in her stomach.

"You don't need to be on a broom to fucking fight me, you stuck up prick!" spat Keith.

"Stop it" Katie said sharply "both of you". "Stay out of this, Katie" Keith growled as he and Lance threw their cloaks to the group and began rolling their sleeves up.

She looked back down at the ruined wreath under Lance's feet, and something inside her snapped.

"Fine".

She threw her things violently back into her bag.

"I'm so glad-" she hissed "-that you two are working things out".

The boys jumped back as she shot to her feet.

She looked over to Hunk "sorry" she told him "I'll see you later".

Then she turned on her heels and started pacing away.

She heard Keith and Lance's footsteps coming after her.

"Katie!"

"Pidge, wait!"

She spun around, pointing a sharp finger at them as they stopped in their tracks.

"As for you two" she said, as calmly as she could "you can come see me when you learn to control yourselves".

She turned back around and started pacing again, this time no footsteps followed.

 

* * *

 

 

Students moved out the way when the saw her coming up the stairs, feeling her foul mood seep from her, apparently.

It had to go to shit, didn't it? They just _had_ to ruin a perfectly fine conversation with their own personal vendettas against the other, didn't they? It didn't matter how she felt, their feud was more important. Of course, How stupid of her. How could she have ever thought they could attempt to get along?

The stairs didn’t change. It’s not like she’d have cared if they did. She had no idea where she was going, but wherever it was she was going to get there very fast.

Idiot Lance. Idiot Keith. Fucking idiots. They deserved each other.

She reached a hand into her bag as she paced, rummaging in around trying to find Matt's letter so she could read it again.

The lavender wreath was still in there, taking up most of the space, making it impossible to get to anything else.

Ugh.

She opened her bag all the way, pacing down a hallway, and tried digging around the wreath.

_Ugh._

_C'mon._

With all her books and the wreath and her lunch bag there was no way of finding the letter.

What if it had fallen out while she was packing everything away? What if it was back where she'd left the boys? What if they read it?

What if they didn't give it back?

 _"FUCK!_ "

She ripped the wreath from the bag the threw it against the nearest wall.

Parts of it broke off as it smacked against the bricks.

It dropped to the floor with a soft thud.

Katie stopped.

She just watched it, as though expecting it to move, but it lay on the floor, chunks of lavender sprinkled around it.

"Oh no..."

She knelt down on one knee and picked it up. It wasn't too damaged, just missing some flowers.

There was no one around her now, she had walked all the way up to the seventh floor, and lunch wouldn’t end for a while.

She turned her back to the wall and sat down, leaning against it and hugging her knees.

What were the boys up to right now? Were Lance and Keith bickering again? Poor Hunk, she suddenly regretted leaving him there. She hoped he’d be OK, maybe he’d hammer some sense into them?

She didn’t need this. She didn’t need their drama. She didn’t _want_ their drama.

She found the letter tucked inside her Potions textbook. Oh, yeah…she’d put it in there so it didn’t get crumpled again.

Her dad’s birthday present, that’s what she needed. Matt already knew what he was getting him, and Katie didn’t know if she even had money for something small like a gift card.

Dammit, wizards don’t have gift cards, _fuck_. How had they not caught up yet?

Too on edge to sit still, she pulled herself up and began pacing from one end of the hallway to the other back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

 _Hogsmeade._ She had to go to Hogsmeade.

Did they have a trip coming up? Her mum had signed the permission form for her to go, but what if the trip didn’t come in time for her to send the present? Well, to be fair, she didn’t need to get dad’s present to him on the day, it’d be fine for it to be a few days late.

But she _wanted_ it to arrive on the day. Everyone would be home except her, even Shiro was going to be there! It was bullshit to be perfectly honest.

It’d be fine if Matt was still at Hogwarts but no, he was going to be with dad on his birthday, and Katie would probably be in the library studying.

 _Hogsmeade._ She couldn’t get it out of her head. She needed to get to Hogsmeade.

The sound of crumbling rock made her freeze.

_What the fuck? What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck?_

Slowly, she turned her head to look at the wall. Except now it wasn’t just a wall anymore… now a door was there…


	4. Making Amends and New Friends

_**Dear Matt,** _

_**Trying to get Lance and the Gryffindor guy to work shit out didn't go as well as I hoped. At first it did, but then Lance started something and Keith (Gryffindor guy) retaliated like an idiot.** _

_**I lost it, Matt, I stormed off.** _

_**I'm fine, don't worry, just upset. I basically told them that I won't speak to them until they mature.** _

_**Listen, I need to tell you something, but you must swear not to tell anyone.** _

_**I snuck out of school. I snuck into Hogsmeade during lunch today and found dad a present.** _

_**I was pacing around inside after I left the boys and this door appeared out of nowhere so I looked inside and there was this little room that lead to a tunnel.** _

_**I don't know why but I went down it, and it lead to Hogsmeade!** _

_**Fuck, Matt, I didn't even think about it I just took off my tie and cloak, hid them, and went into Tomes and Scrolls and looked around for a bit.** _

_**I found a book about Astronomy vs Astrology.** _

_**I didn't have any money on me but the woman in the shop said she'd hold it for me and I could come back for it.** _

_**I haven't got a clue how I'm going to make the door appear again, so I've been reading some books from the library about this history of Hogwarts to see if it says anything about secret passages to Hogsmeade.** _

_**Swear to me you won't tell anyone, Matt, please.** _

_**Love, Katie** _

She waited a moment for the ink to dry, then folded the letter and slipped it into an envelope.

Everyone else in her dorm room was still at dinner, and she was grateful for the privacy.

She wanted to send it as soon as possible, maybe Matt could reply straight away with any information he had. He could know what the door way was, maybe he’d found it himself while he was at Hogwarts?

She shuffled off her bed and began putting her shoes back on. Then she grabbed the letter and put it in her pocket, and headed out.

No one was back yet, so she left the common room without worrying about prying eyes.

It’s not like sending letters home was suspicious, but Katie felt like she had something to hide.

Scratch that, she _did_.

She knew it was stupid but she almost felt her guilt was seeping off her. ‘The guilt’ not meaning that she _felt_ guilty, she wasn’t sorry for sneaking out; she saw an opportunity and she took it. However, she was guilty in the sense that she had broken school rules, and getting caught would mean serious shit.

The dungeons were a lot dimmer in light compared to the rest of Hogwarts, and it hurt her eyes when she emerged out.

After her eyes had adjusted, she set off for the stairs.

There were some students heading back up to their dorms after dinner, but they didn’t really take much notice of her.

That is, except one.

“Hey”.

She turned to see Keith standing behind her, looking quite emotionally drained.

“Isn’t your common room downstairs?” he asked. “Didn’t I say not to talk to me until you learnt self-control?” Katie snapped back at him. “I know” he sighed “I know I- Katie, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, I wasn’t thinking” “damn right you weren’t” she replied, bitterly.

Keith began spluttering, desperately trying to find words. His hands waved around frantically, as though he thought he could literally grab an answer out of thin air.

“I fucked up!” he finally chocked out “I-I-I let… my rivalry with Lance get in the way!” “Yes, you did” “but I want to fix things” “go make peace with him, and come back when you have. That’s how you fix this”.

She spotted that one of the stair cases was about to move in the direction she wanted to go, and made a dash for it. She leapt onto it as it pulled away.

 _“Katie!”_ Keith yelled. “What?!” she groaned, her back to him.

“I really want to be your friend…”.

The sincerity in his voice made her turn around. He had his fists clenched at his side, and his eyes looked red and sore. Man, he _was_ feeling pretty bad about all this.

She really wanted to be his friend too, dammit. He was a nice enough guy? But… she also _really_ wanted him and Lance to get along, she knew things would be difficult until they did. It just be constant fights, both verbal and physical, and she just didn’t have a mental capacity for it.

No, they had to make up before she was willing to give them another chance.

She swallowed hard, ignoring the tightness in her throat. “Prove it” she said, then began climbing the moving stairs.

 

* * *

 

The owlery was freezing cold. The late-September air bit at her face and fingers, and the sensation made her wish for the warm fire place in her common room.

The rounded stone walls were covered in straw and bird shit from top to bottom, she felt bad that Rover should live in a place like this.

He didn’t seem to mind; he’d made a nice enough nest in his own little nook. His tiny black eyes sparkled as soon as he saw Katie approach. He flapped his wings excitedly and stretched his neck.

“Hey, you” she laughed, holding out a hand to pet him. He quickly nuzzled into her palm, closing his eyes tight with content. With her other hand, she reached into her pocket and waved the letter at him. “You know where this is going” she smiled “get it to him as fast as you can, OK?”.

She held out her arm and Rover mounted it.

Together they went to the wide, glassless window that looked out to the groundkeeper’s hut and the forbidden forest.

She sighed, thinking about the earlier events of that day, and about her encounter with Keith on the stairs.

“Everything’s going to be OK” she told herself.

She handed Rover the letter, and he clutched it in his feet. “See you later” she whispered.

Rover took off, soaring down over the grounds, then high into the air, gliding away from the forest towards the East.

Once he had vanished from her sight, she turned and began making her way down the stone steps.

Matt was probably going to be pretty mad at her, but hey, if she wasn’t willing to do just about anything to achieve her goals then why would the sorting hat put her in Slytherin?

Back when she first arrived at Hogwarts, she had her heart set on being in Ravenclaw like Matt, but the hat was very persistent.

_“If you want to truly prove your worth, you must be placed in the house that will help you achieve recognition! One child years ago asked me not to put him in Slytherin, and to this day I believe he never reached his full potential. He has done well, I won’t deny it but… when it comes to sorting I, and only I, truly know what’s best”_

Then why didn’t it put the boy in Slytherin? What made this boy so special?

Never-the-less, Katie had decided to trust the hat, and so far, it’d been going fine.

The stairways were empty when she exited the owlery.

She began to daydream as she paced back to her dorm. Maybe Matt _would_ write back straight away? Maybe his letter would arrive tomorrow morning at breakfast?

 

* * *

  

No letters arrived at breakfast… but Lance did.

He approached the Slytherin table timidly and sat himself down next to Katie, placing his wand on the table.

“What do you want?” she asked, dryly. “I have something to give you” he muttered.

Unless it was a written statement from him and Keith saying, even if they weren’t going to be bosom buddies, they weren’t going to kill each other, she didn’t wanna know.

Still, she turned to face him, and held out a hand.

“Alright” she said “hand it over”.

Lance took her hand in his, then picked up his wand in his free hand.

 _“Orchideous”_ he whispered.

He gracefully drew a circle in the air around her wrist, and as he did, a bracelet of yellow roses appeared.

When he was done, he put his wand back on the table and held Katie’s hand in both of his.

“I realised I completely ruined the wreath you gave me yesterday” he said “I mean… it wasn’t the only thing I ruined, but, um, I figured… I mean I thought…”.

He sighed, letting his head hang low.

“I wanted to show you that I value our friendship too much to let my bitterness get in the way. I wanted to show you I’m sorry”.

Katie stared at the wreath around her wrist. The yellow of the petals were as bright as the petals on her sunflower wreath, and looked just as soft.

She found herself laughing out loud.

Lance’s head shot up.

“What’s so funny?”

“You’re a fucking dork, you know that?” she cackled.

“Dude,” she continued, shaking her head “as long as you make amends with Keith, we’re all good, you don’t need-” “I will!” Lance interrupted “and I wanted to. Give you this, I mean. I know you gave me the sunflower one for a reason and… _fuck_ , Pidge, I feel like an ass”.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Katie chirped as a sudden rush of excitement flooded her system.

She wriggled her hand from Lance’s grasp and jumped up from the bench.

“What do you mean?” he asked. “Duh?” Katie retorted “let’s go to the Gryffindor table and find Keith!”.

Lance’s mouth pulled itself sideways gauchely.

Katie put her hands on her hips.

“What?”

“I don’t know, man” Lance mumbled “the Gryffindor table? They’re pretty…” “loud” she finished for him “yeah, no shit, those guys sure can yell, but, please? I need you two to make up for yesterday ASAP”.

“You’re right” Lance sighed “you’re right. I gotta go fix shit” “hell yeah, you do” she grinned “c’mon, let’s go”.

She bolted off, not waiting for him to get up from the table. She dashed past the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables and scampered down the side of the Gryffindor table, keeping an eye out for Keith’s mullet.

He wasn’t on the side of the table she was on, so she walked all the way back the way she came, looking for him sitting on the other side.

She got about a quarter of the way back when someone lightly grabbed her arm.

It was Gryffindor’s Quidditch captain.

Katie forgot herself for a moment, taking in the captain’s pale freckles against her dark skin, and her silky looking short black hair. This was the first time she’d seen her up close, and it was kind of spectacular.

_Not now, gay thoughts._

“You are the girl from the other day” said the captain, looking up at her with large brown eyes “Keith’s friend”. “Yeah!” Katie nodded “do you know where he is?”.

Just then, Lance appeared.

“Well, _hey_ ” he said, flashing his ‘winning’ smile at the captain “the name’s Lance, you a friend of Keith’s?”.

The captain looked away and nodded. “Yes. My name is Shay. I am Gryffindor’s Quidditch captain”.

Katie gave a sideways glare to Lance, then rolled her eyes.

“Shay, Lance and I are looking for Keith, is he still here?”.

Shay looked up and shook her head. “That is what I was about to tell you. Keith is unfortunately in early morning detention”.

“What?” Lance snorted “no way!”.

Katie frowned “why? What happened?”.

“Well,” Shay said as she let go of Katie’s arm “we had History of Magic with Iverson yesterday afternoon. Iverson was teaching us about Albus Dumbledore and, well…”.

She looked back down at the floor again, a sad expression clouding her face.

“It was not Keith’s fault” she muttered, bitterly “he only said what was the truth” “what did he say?” Katie persisted.

Shay took a deep breath, and continued.

“Keith pointed out to Iverson that… he had forgotten to mentioned that Dumbledore was gay. But, Iverson told him that it wasn’t an important subject to touch upon. Keith tried to explain that it was, because it is important to members of the LGBT community. It is important to teach students about LGBT historical figures, especially seeing as Professor Dumbledore is such an important one”.

“Then what?” Katie probed. “Then, Iverson gave him detention for talking back…” sighed Shay.

When Katie looked over at Lance, he was no longer laughing and smiling. Instead, the colour had drained from his face, and his eyes were burning.

“Are you serious?” he asked.

“I would not lie about this” Shay responded.

He turned to look at the teachers table, his eyes scanning it from left to right.

“Iverson won’t be there, Lance” said Katie “he’ll be wherever Keith is”.

“I’m not looking for Iverson” he replied, coolly.

Then, he grabbed Katie’s hand, and started pulling, nay, _dragging_ her away from Shay.

“Thanks for your help” Katie called back to her, then groaned at Lance “where are we going? What are you up to?”.

Lance squeezed her hand.

“We’re going to find Shiro” he said.

 

* * *

 

About an hour later, Katie found herself with Lance and Keith sitting outside Professor Iverson’s office listening to Shiro rip into him.

“And, frankly” Shiro continued, behind the closed door “I feel like your attitude is not suited to teaching if you call something like that ‘talking back’”.

Iverson was having none of it.

“I was your teacher once, _Takaski_ , you turned out fine” he spat back “and don’t think I’m going to cut Kogane slack because he’s your brother now”.

There was a long pause where all they could hear was footsteps, and if Katie knew Shiro, then he was going to stand nose to nose with Iverson and stare into his eyes like he was trying to burn out his soul. She’d seen him do it before years ago when he was standing up to someone who was using her deadname.

Then she heard it. It was almost a whisper, but she heard it:

“I turned out fine because I had teachers who weren’t you. Teachers who made putting up with you worthwhile. I’m not asking you to cut Keith slack because he’s my brother. I am _telling_ you to pull that stick out of your ass and start treating your students with respect and listen to them when they make a point. Maybe then, when your students grow up to be one of your colleagues, they won’t embarrass you by taking your job, and tearing you a new asshole when you continue fucking up at your new one… _Mitch”_

Silence.

Complete silence, before she and the boys jumped out of their skin at the sound of Iverson slamming the door open.

“Fine” he hissed “Kogane, you can go, but Professor Shirogane and I are going to continue talking”.

Iverson didn’t need to tell Keith twice. He leaped to his feet, quickly followed by Lance and Katie.

Shiro’s head appeared around the door, handing Katie three pieces of paper.

“To explain why you’re late for classes” he said “you guys hurry along, now”.

“You’re amazing” Katie whispered.

Katie, Keith, and Lance scurried outside into the corridor, closing the classroom door behind them.

Katie’s pulse was thumping in her ear drums. She was half glad to be out of there, half annoyed she wasn’t going to listen to Shiro finish Iverson off.

Keith walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

“You just saved my ass” he laughed “how did you even know I was here?”.

Katie sighed, and slowly took his hands off her.

“Shay told us” she explained “and it’s not me you should be thanking”.

Keith paused for a moment, then slowly turned to Lance.

“You mean… _you_ went and got Shiro?”.

“Hell yeah, I did!” Lance proclaimed “Iverson’s a bastard! You were totally right, man, it is important that people acknowledge gay historical figures, and he threw a fucking cishet tantrum”

“But you hate me?” Keith scoffed. “I hate Iverson more!” Lance yelled back “besides… I was planning to come find you anyway”.

He took a step towards Keith, and held out a hand.

“I’m sorry for starting shit yesterday, I was just… being bitter. Pidge wants us to be friends and, well, she’s one of the most important people in the world to me, so I want to put my bitterness to the side, for her”.

After a moment, Keith clasped Lance’s hand and shook it.

“I want to be Katie’s friend” he said “and if that means being friends with her friends, then I’ll do it”.

Lance went to pull his hand away, but Keith didn’t let go. Instead he just looked Lance straight in the face and said: “thank you, Lance. Thank you for your help”.

A strong, pink blush appeared in Lance’s cheeks, making him turn his face away.

“Look, man, any enemy of Iverson is a friend of mine” he shrugged “I just don’t want that doucebag thinking he can walk all over everyone”.

He looked back and Keith, who had the brightest smile spread across his lips.

“You’re pretty cool” Keith said “you’re weird as hell, and I don’t get you, but you’re cool”.

That just made Lance blush even harder.

“Can I have my hand back now?” he squeaked.

“Oh, right! Shit, yeah”.

Keith practically _threw_ Lance’s hand out of his, then looked down at his feet.

“Whelp” Katie spoke up, looking at her rose bracelet as though it were a watch “I’ve got to get to potions class, so I will catch _you two losers_ later”.

She handed them their notes and began walking away.

Then Keith grabbed her arm.

_Damn, what was it with today and everyone just **grabbing her?**_

“Hey… does… this mean we’re friends now?” he mumbled bashfully.

Katie shot him a look. “Keith” she said “dude, of course we’re friends”.

She got on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“See you at lunch” she grinned.

Keith couldn’t help but grin back.

“Awesome” he nodded “cool, see you then”.

Katie looked over to Lance, who seemed to be staring at Keith, and still looking pretty flustered.

Eh, it’d been an eventful morning, his brain was probably just a bit fried from all the drama.

With a turn of her heel and a flick of her hair, she brushed the thought off, and headed to potions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAHA guess I forget to tag major character death on this fic because Iverson got fucking MURDERED by Shiro.
> 
> OK, alright, obnoxious self praise aside, the Klance train seems to be officially leaving the station. Or... should that be the Klance ship leaving the harbor?? 
> 
> Whatever, good luck, Pidge, you'll need it.
> 
> Also, I may as well say: I hope you guys are all OK after the Election news. Things are super scary right now, but please stay safe, we need you around to see the good that's left in the world.
> 
> Who else is gonna bury themselves in Voltron on January 20th? ME ME ME ME ME MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	5. Her Anxieties Have Anxieties #Relatable

_**Dear Katie,** _

_**Working with dad sure has its perks! One of his co-workers brought in three whole boxes of doughnuts! I don’t think I’ve ever had that many bear claws in my entire life! Dad says mom’s not allowed to know because she keeps telling him to go on a diet so this is hush, hush, OK?** _

_**Speaking of mom, here’s the fudge you wanted! Hope it got to you alright, you and Hunk enjoy!** _

_**How have things been with Lance and Gryffindor guy? I hope they’ve been getting along since you and Gryffindor guy became friends!** _

_**I’m guessing things are super busy, that’s why you haven’t written back in a while. I mean it’s OK! Don’t worry, I totally get it! I just want to keep up with you. It’s my job as your big brother to make sure everything’s going OK.** _

_**I haven’t written to Shiro in ages, I should probably get on that.** _

_**Looking forward to your next letter!** _

_**Love, Matt.** _

Katie had chosen not to read the letter at breakfast that morning, she was worried someone would read it over her shoulder and find out about her sneaking out. Now, as she sat on the grass during lunch waiting for the boys to show up, she had opened it, and been left extremely confused.

What happened? What did he mean she hadn’t written in a while? She sent her letter a week ago? Matt did get it, didn’t he?

No, he can’t have, that’s why there was no mention of the appearing doorway, and why he had sent his own owl, Peanut, instead of just sending a letter with Rover.

If Matt hadn’t got it, then where was it? Did mom or dad get their hands on it? Did Rover somehow deliver it to the wrong place? Did he lose it?

She quickly folded the letter up when she saw Hunk approach, waving at her and beaming.

“No way!” he cried as he sat down in front of her “is that your mom’s fudge?”.

Katie pushed her anxiety into the back of her mind and forced a toothy grin.

“Uh, hell yeah?” she laughed, handing him the parcel “help yourself”.

Hunk slid his thumb under the string and pulled it off, then carefully began unwrapping.

“Man, your mom is incredible” he said “I mean, my moms’ make amazing stuff, too, but I can always go for some good old Mrs Holt fudge”.

“I haven’t been round your house in forever!” Katie sighed, resting her arms behind her on the grass “I’m in dire need of some good old Mrs and Mrs Garrett… _everything edible_ ”

“Ugh. Don’t talk about their cooking” Hunk groaned “you’ll make me crave it” “you always crave your moms’ cooking, though?” Katie giggled.

Then, something mentally struck her.

“Hang on, where’s Lance?” she asked “I swear you guys have Charms together on Fridays?” “Oh! We do!” Hunk replied, placing a chunk of fudge in his mouth “he said he’ll be here in a minute”.

Wow. Whatever Lance was doing it must’ve been super important in order to abandon Hunk.

Keith was usually slightly late, that’s something she’d learnt by now, so she wasn’t suspicious.

She lay back in the grass and looked up at the sky. It wasn’t exactly a cloudless day, but the bright blue atmosphere still took up most of the heavens.

She began to imagine the kind of things her dad and Matt would see at night. If they could see as far as Kerberos, then who knows what else they’d seen?

When she was about ten she’d asked her dad if he’d ever seen any aliens, to which he had replied:

“No, sweetheart, but… one day, I _could_ see them, you never know”.

Lucky bastard. _She_ wanted to see aliens. Imagine being the person to prove alien lifeforms existed? What she wouldn’t give to be that person. 

“Yo, Hunk! Is that Mrs Holt’s fudge!”.

The sound of Lance’s voice wasn’t enough to make her turn her head, but the sound of Keith’s voice immediately following it was.

“Mrs Holt?”

“Yeah, man!” Lance exclaimed “Pidge’s mom! She makes this incredible fudge that just… ugh… it just melts in your mouth, man! Man, it’s fucking great”.

“Oh!” Keith laughed “yeah, I remember now”.

Katie watched as the two boys walked side by side towards them, smiling brightly as they looked at each other.

It was good to see them getting along, it helped take some stress off her mind.

Hunk held out the box to them as they sat down, and the two gladly grabbed a piece each.

Katie drew her attention back to the sky and placed her hands behind her head.

She felt something tug at her skirt.

When she looked up she saw Keith.

“Your skirt was hitching up a bit” he explained with a mouth full of fudge. “Ahhhhh” she nodded “thanks, dude” “no problem” he said, finishing his mouth full “what’re you up to?”.

“Just thinking” she shrugged.

“Oh? About what?”.

“Aliens, to be honest” she laughed.

Keith’s eyes sparkled.

“You like aliens?” he asked. “Yeah? Of course,” she laughed “I know they’re out there, man, there’s no way it’s just us”.

Keith lay down next to her on his side.

“You know what, Katie?” “What, Keith?” “You’re god damn fucking right”.

Katie scoffed “I don’t need you to tell me that. If there’s one thing I know about space, it’s that it’s too fucking big for no other lifeforms to live in it”.

Hunk seemed to overhear their conversation.

“Katie’s told me all about aliens” he beamed “she says they’re super popular in Muggle pop culture”.

“Yup” said Keith “that’s because we’re all waiting for them to show up”.

“I’m surprised you guys haven’t found them yet” Hunk laughed “I mean, fuck, you guys have been to the moon? You must have found something there?”.

Katie and Keith both scrambled to sit up.

They shared a glance for a moment, and something in Katie believed that what Keith was thinking was the exact thing she was thinking.

“You wanna tell him?” she asked Keith.

“Yes” he nodded “yes, I do”.

Katie gestured gracefully with one hand “floor’s all yours, my man”.

Keith looked over to Hunk, his face stern.

“Hunk” he said “have you ever heard of Stanley Kubrick?”

* * *

 

“So I’ve been thinking” said Lance, as he sat down next to Katie at the Slytherin table that evening.

Katie finished her mouthful of chicken then responded “you think about a lot of things, what is it this time?”.

“OK, so” Lance scooted closer to her, then said “y’know the faked moon landing thing Keith was telling us about at lunch?” “Yeah?” said Katie “what about it?” “I don’t think it adds up” he replied, bluntly.

Katie frowned “what do you mean?”.

“Well, let’s really think about this for a second. This Kubrick guy was, like, this super important director, right? Which I guess would make sense if you wanted someone to direct a fake moon landing, but… but why go to all the trouble to fake it?”.

“Because America wanted to win the space race, Lance” Katie rolled her eyes “they were short on time”.

“Were they?” Lance said “honestly? I feel like it would’ve been cheaper to actually land on the moon? To fake it, they’d have to convince Kubrick to shoot it, then they’d have to find a way to shoot it without anyone walking in on it or something, then they’d probably have to pay a shit ton of people to keep their mouths shut about it, and on top of that pay Kubrick for doing it in the first place. Y’know, they’d probably have to pay anyone who found out about it to not blow the whistle on them. Pidge, that’s a lot of stress! Just go to the fucking moon?”.

“You are talking about things you don’t understand” Katie laughed.

“And what about all that stuff Keith said about The Shining being Kubrick’s confession, huh? Like, my mind is spinning from everything he said. Who the fuck came up with that theory? Who actually sat down, watched it god knows how many times and said ‘you know what? I think Kubrick’s trying to tell us the moon landing was faked!’? I just…” Lance put his face in his hands and shook his head “it just seems like so much trouble? It doesn’t add up to me”.

“If you have a problem with it go bother Keith, not me” she sighed “just, please, don’t start a fight”.

Lance leapt off the bench “you’re right” he nodded “you’re always right, Pidge… but that means I have to go to the Gryffindor table…”.

Katie groaned.

“If you go there” she said “then Gryffindor’s captain will be there too”.

He didn’t say a word. He just turned on his heels and began racing to the Gryffindor table.

_Ugh._

“Why does he always come here?” asked one of her classmates, who was sitting on her left.

“You know what?” Katie said, looking over at them “I ask myself the same thing”.

* * *

 

Sleeping was proving to be hard for her.

She’d been staring at the ceiling above her bed for two hours, and although it wasn’t getting any more fascinating, she couldn’t bring herself to look away.

She couldn’t stop wondering why Matt never got her letter.

Maybe he _did_ get it and he was just fucking with her?

Yeah.

Yeah, yeah. That must be it, she thought, if mom and dad had read it then they’d say something about it, surely? Mom would’ve sent a howler or something, unless dad just convinced her not to?

…

_Fuck._

She couldn’t stop thinking about it.

It was just eating away at her brain, dammit.

What the hell happened to that letter? Where was it? Did Rover still have it? Did he lose it?

Rover…

_Rover._

She threw her covers off her, bolted upright, swung her legs over the side of her bed and grabbed her wand off the bedside table and her shoes off the floor, frantically pulling them on over her socks.

She had a feeling. A bad feeling. Maybe it was just anxiety? Maybe she could check in the morning?

But what if she was right? There was no way she could sleep until she knew.

The girls she shared her dorm with were all fast asleep, one of them softly snoring. Katie didn’t really talk to any of them, but sometimes she wished she did, it’d be nice having some female friends for a change. Then again, she had no idea how they’d react to her being transgender. She’d never heard them say anything that would suggest they’d have a problem with it… but better safe than sorry, right?

Carefully, and as quietly as she could, she crept over to where her dressing gown hung.

It was something Lance had given to her the Christmas after they became friends, because she always used to complain how cold the dungeons could get. It was a bright green, with her nickname, ‘Pidge’, embroidered in gold stitching across the right.

She slipped it on, enjoying the sensation of the fluffy fabric brush against her arms. Then she tied it over herself, and slowly headed out the door.

The common room was empty, aside from someone’s cat who was asleep in front of the fireplace.

The water of the lake outside the windows was too dark to see anything, and that always made her feel uneasy, like a face could just show up at the window at any moment. That’d happened with the mermaids once, she’d dropped her charms book in fright, making everyone else in the room laugh at her.

She turned her back to it and slowly tiptoed outside.

 _“Lumos”_ she whispered, holding up her wand.

The tip began to glow, shining a white light down the corridor.

She paced towards the steps, her feet echoing and they hit the ground. Once she got to the steps she took extra care to place each foot down gently.

This wasn’t her first time sneaking out after curfew, but it’s not like she was experienced in it.

Maybe it’s because she didn’t have a map?

She’d overheard Harry Potter’s son, Albus, talking a few weeks back about some kind of magic bullshit map of Hogwarts that his granddad made with his friends.

“Well, fuck” Katie had thought “not all of us get to sneak around Hogwarts with a magic bullshit map, some of us have to keep our butts clenched and pick a god to pray to that we don’t get caught”.

Disapperating, magic bullshit maps, _it was pretty fucking special to be a Potter, apparently?_

The castle was cold, so damn cold.

 _…Cold as balls_.

If it wasn’t for the crushing anxiety about Rover making her pace as fast as she could without making too much noise, she’d have turned back ages ago.

She hugged her dressing gown and marched on, holding one arm out so the wand would shine further.

The stairs were still moving, surprise, surprise.

OK, which was going to the fourth floor? It was hard to tell in the difference in the dim light.

She could always make her light brighter… and risk someone noticing… or take a guess and hope she didn’t end up at a forbidden corridor or some bullshit.

So far, she hadn’t heard anyone else walking around. But she knew Filch would be somewhere. She’d only seen him around a few times, mostly at the start and end of year feasts, but she was sure his reputation proceeded him.

_Ugh._

Why hadn’t she gone to see Rover during the week? Why hadn’t she checked on him before? Stupid, Katie. She wouldn’t be worrying so much if she knew he _at least_ made it back to Hogwarts. Letter delivered, letter lost, letter in the wrong hands, what did it matter? As long as Rover was safe she just didn’t care anymore.

_Fuck it._

_“Lumos maximum”._

The sudden increase in brightness made her squeeze her eyes shut.

She slowly opened them again, letting her eyes adjust.

Ahh, much better. She could see the stairs she needed now, they weren’t moving, but if she didn’t get up them soon they sure as hell would.

She ran to them, and began to sprint up, dimming the light.

Almost as soon as she left the stairs they turned away.

“OK” she thought “it’s down this corridor, left, left again, right, left, right, left”.

_“WoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo”_

She paused.

_“WOOOOoooOOOOOOOOooooooo, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo!”_

“…Is someone there?” she asked.

 _“I am the ghooost of the Grey Laaaaaaaady”_ echoed a high pitch voice.

Katie doubted that.

“Last time I checked ghosts didn’t make those noises” she replied.

 _“Ahhhhhh but we doooooOOOOooooOOOooo!”_ the voice insisted _“maybe you are just UNEDUCATED in GHOST WAAAAAAAAAYS!”._

What the… oh… oh, hell fucking no.

“Lance, you have 5 seconds to cut that the fuck out before I come find you and throw you out a window”.

“…Uh… _NoooooOOOOoooOOOOooooo this is not Laaaaaaance, though he sure is **really** good looOooooOOooking!”._

She folded her arms, “I don’t make empty threats, McClain”.

_“…Keeeeeeeeeith isn’t here either!”._

“What the fuck, man?” Keith’s voice rang out as she strode towards the astronomy tower’s entrance. “If I’m going down, you’re coming with me” Lance whispered angrily back in his normal voice.

Katie soon found them sitting on the stones steps of the tower side by side, still dressed in their uniforms, and looking very guilty.

“Apart from being Jackasses, what the hell are you two doing out of bed?”.

Keith gave her a glare “we could ask you the same thing”. “ _Yeah, Pidge_ ” Lance jeered “you’re out of bed, too!” “But not acting like a complete ass-wipe” she retorted. “Still,” Keith said “pot, kettle”.  

“I have a _reason_ to be out of bed, thanks”. She folded her arms again and turned away.

Lance scoffed “if it’s such a good reason, then indulge us”.

“I need to check on Rover” she said. “At one in the morning?” Keith asked. “He was supposed to deliver a letter to Matt last week but apparently, it never showed up, I haven’t seen him since I sent the letter off and I won’t be able to sleep until I know he’s alright”.

“He’s probably fine” Lance said “it’s not something you should risk getting in trouble over”.

“Well, what are you two out of bed for that is worth getting in trouble over, huh?” she said, defensively.

Lance laughed nervously.

“Uh, well, remember at dinner when I went to confront Keith about the whole moon landing story?”.

“Yeah?”.

“So, uh, ha ha, funny story. Keith dragged me up here-” “Lance suggested we come here” “but I wasn’t being serious!” “You were pretty fucking serious at the time…”

“One of you get to the point” Katie sighed “I don’t have all night”.

“I wanted to show Lance the supposed American flag on the moon isn’t there” Keith said “so we came here to use the telescope, but had to hide when a teacher came in, but said teacher used the class room to mark students work, and only left like 15 minutes ago”.

“If they left 15 minutes ago then why’re you still here?” she asked.

It was Lance’s turn to speak.

“Honestly? We just got talking… about stuff. Then we saw that light coming from the stairs, and then saw you”.

“Huh” said Katie.

She didn’t really care what the ‘stuff’ was, but the way Lance said it seemed suspicious.

“Listen” she continued “I’ve got an owl to find, so I’m going to leave you to get back to your dorms before Filch finds you”.

“Hang on” Keith said, standing up “I don’t feel comfortable leaving in the dark alone”. “I won’t be in the dark” Katie said, holding up her wand.

“Well,” Lance cut in as he scrambled to his feet “I don’t feel comfortable leaving you alone for Filch to find” “I’d rather he finds me than you two, I actually snuck out, it’ll be my fall to take”. “What?” Keith exclaimed “but-” “I’ve made up my mind” she insisted “if you two stay around waiting for me and get caught I’ll throw you _both_ out a window”.

Keith and Lance seemed to realise there was no arguing with her.

“I’ll come talk to you first thing at breakfast” Lance said. “Me, too!” Keith nodded.

Katie beamed. “Aww, come here you two”.

She pulled them into a hug, giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

“Is this cheek kissing a thing?” Keith asked. “Yup” Lance replied “why? If you’re uncomfortable we can stop” “no, no, it’s OK!” Keith panicked, wildly shaking his head and waving his hands in front of him “I was just wondering”.

Lance grinned “in that case…” he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the opposite cheek Katie had just kissed.

Now, maybe it was just her lack of sleep, but something in her head read this kiss differently to the ones Lance usually gave her and Hunk. Maybe it was the way his kiss lingered while in contrast the kisses he gave his friends were merely a peck, maybe it was the way he had his eyes gently closed, maybe……………maybe she just _really_ needed to get to the Owlery so she could be back in bed as soon as possible.

Keith had gone pink in the face, surprised at the sudden intimacy from Lance.

Then Lance patted him on the shoulder “let’s bounce” he said.

Keith didn’t say a word, he just nodded.

“See you in the morning” Lance said to Katie, ruffling her hair gently, then making his way towards the staircases.

Katie looked over to Keith.

“You good?” she asked.

He licked his lips then took a breath “I just…” he paused “…I’m super tired, I should let you get on”. “You do that” she said.

“See you, Pidge”.

Then he panicked again “is it OK if I call you that? Or is it strictly a Hunk-and-Lance-only thing?”. “You can call me Pidge” she smiled “we’re friends”. Keith smiled back “yeah. Yeah we’re like… conspiracy pals”.

She clapped her hands with joy “I love it”.

Keith laughed.

“Night, Pidge”.

“Night, Keith”.

And with that, he left.

Katie gave herself a moment to let what had just happened sink in, then headed straight for the Owlery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super duper proud of this chapter :D It was a lot of fun to write.
> 
> Who else is over the moon about Bex Taylor-Klaus coming out???!!!! This is wonderful news! Who knows, maybe canon Gay Pidge is a possibility? I mean IDK but let's keep our fingers crossed!
> 
> Also, if you aren't familiar with the Stanley Kubrick 'The Shining' theory then look it up on YouTube, I watched this bonkers video about it years and years ago and my reaction was basically Lance's lol
> 
> This story is really picking up and I'm excited!!!!!!


	6. Feelings and Crushes and Klance, Oh My (Fucking God)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as impressed with this chapter as I was with the last one but it IS currently 5AM and I am super tired so that might have something to do with it haha

_**Dear Matt,** _

_**I’m sending this letter to you with Hunk’s owl, Sunny.** _

_**About a week ago I sent you a letter with Rover, but when I read your most recent letter I realised it hadn’t arrived.** _

_**I haven’t seen Rover since I sent that letter, so I went to the owlery last night, and he wasn’t there, I checked again this morning and he wasn’t there, I checked this at lunch and he wasn’t there, and I bet if I check this afternoon he still won’t be there.** _

_**I’m scared, I don’t know where he could be. If the letter never got to you that means Rover never got to you, and if Rover never got to you and he’s not here that means something happened to him.** _

_**Shiro says he might have just got lost, and that he’s probably fine, but what if he’s hurt? What if it’s worse?** _

_**If you find him please write to me immediately, I don’t really know what else you can do, but I don’t know what to do either.** _

_**I need to find him, Matt, I won’t be able to sleep properly until I do.** _

_**Love, Katie.** _

“Thanks again” she said to Hunk as they watched Sunny fly away with the letter. “It’s no problem at all!” Hunk smiled “what’re friends for?”.

Katie was smiling, but her insides felt tense. She had got barely any sleep that night, she just paced around and around the common room when she got back.

Luckily for her, it was Saturday, meaning she didn’t have to worry about falling asleep in the middle of class, or wearing a skirt. Still, she hadn’t been able to enjoy her day off, even with the comfort of jeans. She’d gone to Shiro as soon as she’d checked the owlery again that morning.

Of course, she made no mention about checking on him the previous night.

This was bad, and that was saying it lightly.

Without Rover, she’d have to get someone else’s owl to deliver dad’s present, if she ever got around to going to Hogsmeade again, and if was someone like one of the guys or even Shiro taking it himself, they’d wonder how she got it. Could she make up a good enough lie? Could she ask one of guys to say they got it in Hogsmeade for her? Shit, that’d mean telling them the truth about sneaking out. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad? Hell, she’d snuck out of her room and Lance and Keith were pretty chill about it?

But this was different… being out of bed was one thing, sneaking out of school was something else. What if one of them accidentally let it slip, what if they told Shiro?

Dammit.

“You OK?”.

Hunk rested his hand on her shoulder.

Katie forced a smile. “Yeah” she lied “just…” “yeah, I understand” he nodded “let’s go meet up with the other two”.

“Hey, Hunk?” she asked as they began walking down the steps “did Lance tell you about what he and Keith were talking about last night?”. “You mean in the astronomy tower? Yeah, Keith told me about it, too”. Then he laughed “Keith called it their ‘bonding moment’, I thought that was pretty cute”.

“What did Lance say?” Katie prompted.

They walked out of the owlery and towards the staircases.

“He said it became a very personal conversation” Hunk said “apparently, Keith asked him if he didn’t like him because he was muggle born, and if that’s why Lance was bitter about the whole Quidditch thing” “what did he tell him?” “He wasn’t sure what to tell him, he admitted he felt like because a muggle born was a better flyer than him that meant there was something wrong with himself”.

They reached the staircases and became to jog down.

“And then” Hunk continued “there was a bit of an awkward pause. Until Keith said he didn’t think there _was_ anything wrong with him, and he’s absolutely right”. “We have the most perfect Lance” Katie chimed in, beaming a genuine smile “then what?”.

“Ehh, Lance didn’t really tell me too much after that, he made sure to be pretty vague about it”.

Then he looked down at her and smirked “but he did blush a lot”.

Keith and Lance seemed to get pretty flustered around each other, what was that all about?

She thought back to the kiss Lance had given before he left, he sure seemed to be warming up to Keith, and Keith vice versa. Maybe at this point they were just embarrassed?

At the bottom of the stairs they turned right and headed for the school entrance.

“Lance told me to meet them by the Quidditch pitch” Hunk explained “Keith’s practice will be ending soon”.

 

* * *

 

Katie was grateful that she didn’t have to climb the stairs of the tower stands again.

They found Lance sitting alone at one of the lower stands, with Keith hovering in front of him on his broom, the two deep in conversation.

Keith grinned as Lance spoke, his eyes creased up as a bed sheet would when pulled into one’s fist.

Before she and Hunk were in ear shot, Keith spotted them.

“Hey!” he waved, making Lance turn around to see them, too “did you send the letter off OK?” “Yeah” she nodded “now I just have to wait for Matt to reply”.

Hunk put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

“Rover’s a smart bird” said Lance “if he’s lost he’ll find his way either back here or to your house” “I hope so” Katie forced a laugh.

She had to believe Rover would come back, he always came back. Then why did she have such an awful feeling...?

Shay flew over to them, wiping sweat from her forehead with the back of her sleeve.

“Hello, Katie! Hello, Lance!” she smiled brightly.

Then she looked over at Hunk, who had gone pink in the cheeks.

“Oh! Are you a friend of Keith’s, too?” she asked. “Y-yeah! Yeah I am!” Hunk took a few steps forward and held out his hand “friends call me Hunk, and, uh, you must be Shay, I’ve heard a lot about you”.

Shay took Hunk’s hand and shook it “I have heard a lot about you too” she beamed “Keith and Lance both speak very highly of you, they say you are the kindest”.

Hunk’s cheeks went from pink to scarlet.

“And I must say!” Shay giggled “you come off as the cutest!”.

“Aww, man!” Hunk let go of her grip and placed his hands over his face “you can’t just spring that stuff on me, I get flustered!”. “Oh, dear, I’m sorry” Shay blushed “I did not mean-” “it’s OK!” Hunk blurted out, taking his hands from his face “I’m really flattered, Miss Shay! You come off as a very kind person yourself”.

Shay sighed happily “I’m relived” she said “thank you”.

Katie walked off from the group a bit and sat down on one of the further benches as Hunk and Shay continued to talk.

Her chest felt so heavy, nothing seemed to be going the way she wanted. OK, that wasn’t true, Keith and Lance were getting along, so she didn’t have to stress about that.

But she doubted she’d find her way back to Hogsmeade again in time to send the present off, would the shop even still be holding it for her?

It didn’t matter. It shouldn’t matter? She could send the present _after_ dad’s birthday it was fine, _it didn’t matter._

It did. It did to her.

It was like everyone was going to be there except her. All she had of home was her letters from Matt, and Rover.

Rover was missing, and Matt would become busier, she knew it.

“Doing OK, Pidge?”.

Lance sat down next to her, putting his arm over her shoulders.

“Yeah” she said “it’s all good” “I dunno, man” Lance raised an eyebrow “you seem pretty bummed out”.

Katie sighed. “I’m just tired from last night” she insisted.

She waited a moment to see if he would persist.

“If you say so” he said, finally.

She suddenly felt upset he wasn’t prying further. She didn’t want to tell him anything, but at the same time she wanted him to try to get something out of her.

“You bummed out that Hunk’s got your girl?” she teased, gesturing towards Shay. Lance scoffed “she’s pretty, but she’s not my girl, if Hunk likes her then she’s all his, I’m not one to stand between a buddy and their crush”.

That was a pretty strong word for two people who’d only just met? But, then again, she did take quite a fancy to Shay when she spoke to her a week ago, she wouldn’t really call it a ‘crush’, though.

“Listen” Lance mumbled after a moment “can we… uh” he looked over his shoulder to where Hunk was now talking with Shay and Keith.

“Can we go talk somewhere?” he continued “in private?” “We’re talking now?” Katie frowned.

Lance shook his head viciously “no, no, no, I mean away from everyone else, far away, where no one can remotely pick up what we’re saying”.

Oh dear.

“Are _you_ doing OK?” she asked, apprehensively “did something happen?”. “No!” Lance laughed “I mean… I mean nothing _bad_ has happened I just… really need your help”.

“Oh” she said quietly “OK, sure, of course”.

She wondered if she should make an excuse for her and Lance heading off, but the others were so deep in conversation she didn’t bother.

Lance waited until they were outside the pitch before breaking into a stride, his long legs carrying him faster and further than Katie’s stumpy legs could keep up. “Hey!” she exclaimed, running alongside him “what’s the hurry?”.

He didn’t reply, not until they were under an oak tree several feet away.

“Pidge” he said, turning to her “what I am about to tell you is in the strictest of confidence, it must not leave this tree” he patted the trunk, not taking his eyes off her “this is for your ears, and your ears only”.

A thousand ideas swept through her mind: he’s killed someone, someone’s dying, _he’s_ dying, he’s pregnant, he’s an undercover spy, _he’s an alien?_ Ohh, that’d be cool!

It was none of those.

“I can’t believe I’m about to say this” he took a deep breath, his fists clenched at his side “but I…I have been thinking, and I’m sure of it now…”.

He quickly looked around to make sure no one was in earshot, then he looked her straight in the eye and blurted out: _“I have a crush on Keith!”._

It started off as a small giggle. Then it grew into a chuckle. Then a cackle, then a laugh, before finally Katie roared uncontrollably, keeling over and hugging herself while Lance cried out in horror.

“I’m serious!” he squawked. _“No!”_ Katie wheezed through her hysterics _“there’s no way! You hate the guy!”_ “Not anymore!” said Lance, going red in the face “I like him!” _“I can’t **believe** this!”_ “I _really_ like him!”.

Katie sucked in a mouthful of air, trying to pull herself together.

 _“Lance”_ she breathed _“Lance, my guy, you are hopeless, is there anyone you won’t fall for?”._

“What’re you talking about?!” said Lance, woundedly “I am very selective with whom I have romantic feelings for!” _“Yeah, right!”_ she snorted _“next you’ll say Albus Potter’s friend is the son of Voldemort!”_ “Don’t tease me!” he yelled “I’m serious!”.

He started rambling, waving his hands around wildly as he paced around her: “I mean, I’ve never thought he was unattractive, anyone can see he’s good looking? Even with that stupid mullet, how does he do it? And his smile is so cute? And he’s so funny, and nice, and talented, ugh, I just couldn’t help myself, OK? Talking to him last night made me realise how much I’ve grown to like him!”

Katie took a few more deep breathes before calming her laughter.

“Why are you telling me?” she asked “why not Hunk?” “Uh, well,” said Lance “he can’t help like you can”.

Oh, Christ.

“That’s why” he continued “I have a favour to ask”

 _“Nope”_ she answered immediately.

“Dude!” Lance exclaimed “I haven’t even told you what it is yet!”. Katie sighed “does it have anything to do with me helping you try to ask Keith out?”. Lance rubbed the back of his neck and blushed “well… yeah, kind of?”.

Katie shook her head “sorry, man, you know I love you, but I want nothing to do with this” “oh c’mon!” he begged “why not?”. “Several reasons” she replied, and began to list them off on her fingers:

“One, you get crushes on people all the time, they rarely last more than a few weeks. Two, if Keith doesn’t feel the same, it could get awkward, then you might stop talking, and I am in no business of playing piggy in the middle to you two, that’s why I was so upset about you fighting in the first place. Three, on the flip side, if you two start dating and then break up that will be awkward too, and once again I’m stuck going back and forth between being your friend and Keith’s. And four, I have my own stuff to worry about”.

“Don’t be an asshole!” Lance protested “please, Pidge? Please?!” “Nope” Katie told him, folding her arms “I’m staying the hell out of it”.

Lance folded his arms, too. “Well, I think you’re being unfair” he said. “I think you’re not listening to me” Katie retorted “I promise not to tell anyone, your secret is safe with me, but I will not under any circumstances get involved in your love life”.

She didn’t even know the first thing about dating and romance? The last time she’d kissed a girl was when she was eight, and that was before she came out both as trans and gay. She doubted the girl would have kissed her in the first place if she knew she was kissing another girl, and that thought made Katie feel a bit sad.

It didn’t matter too much, she couldn’t even remember her name.

The sight of the others arriving out of the pitch caught hers and Lance’s eyes. Hunk and Shay were still happily talking, both pink in the cheeks.

“Hey!” Keith called out as he came running towards them, changed back into his causal clothes “there you are!”.

“Here comes Prince Charming, now” Katie smirked at Lance. “Just think about it?” he pleaded. “Not even for a second” she said, shaking her head.


	7. You Are A Paragon of Persuasion, Lance

**_Dear Katie,_ **

**_I passed on your message to mom and dad, they say they’re not sure what to do._ **

**_Listen, I’m really sorry. I wish I could be of more help. I know you’re really distressed, but I swear we’ll do whatever we can._ **

**_If he really hasn’t been around for a week then it might be kind of hopeless. I know that sounds harsh, but I don’t want to fill you with hope just to get disappointed._ **

**_That doesn’t mean I won’t try._ **

**_I don’t know what else to say, I’m sorry._ **

**_I hope Hunk or someone else will lend you their owl until further notice, I like reading your letters, so please keep writing to me, even the bad news, it’s better than not hearing from you at all, it’s just not the same without you around._ **

**_Write soon._ **

**_Love, Matt._ **

She’d gone to Shiro’s office as soon as she got the letter that morning. Once she’d finished reading it to him, he came over to where she was sitting and knelt down beside her.

“I’m sure wherever Rover is, he’s OK” he said, reassuringly.

That’s what everyone had been telling her, that Rover was probably fine, and to be honest she was sick of it.

“Will a cup of tea make it any better?” Shiro asked. Katie shrugged, she didn’t know if anything could help right now, or if she even wanted help. She kind of just wanted to be sad for a while about it.

“Let’s have some tea and see how you feel” said Shiro, patting her shoulder then standing up.

The door of the office clicked open, and in walked Keith, a little out of breath.

“Hunk said you got a reply” he explained, closing the door gently behind him “any news?”

“No” said Katie “not really.”

“Keith!” Shiro smiled “care to join us for some tea?” “Uh” Keith shrugged “go on, then.”

He took a seat opposite Katie and sighed “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine” she replied.

Nobody spoke as Shiro boiled the kettle. Katie wondered if she should make awkward conversation, or was awkward conversation worse than awkward silence?

She looked over to the bookshelf. They were still messy as ever, and _‘Quidditch Through the Ages’_ still looked ready to cause an avalanche. 

Shiro served all three teas at once with a flick of his wand, letting them float down into everyone’s open hands.

Katie gently blew on hers, letting the steam fog up her glasses.

 “Do you write home much, Keith?” she asked “like, to Shiro’s parents? Your soon to be parents?” “Yeah, I write every so often” replied Keith, putting his tea to one side “I don’t always know what to say” “tell them about how school is!” said Shiro “let them know if anything interesting has happened, that sort of thing.”

“Is that what you write to them about?” asked Keith “absolutely!” Shiro grinned, taking another sip of tea. “I’m not sure I like the sound of that” Keith laughed. Shiro raised an eyebrow “and… why ever not?” he asked in a jokingly offended tone. “Because you’re probably being really embarrassing” Keith sighed.

Shiro raised his prosthetic hand and lay the back of it again his forehead “oh, the hurt!” he cried “my own brother! Calling _me_ embarrassing!” “That’s what brother’s do” said Katie “they pick on you.”

Shiro raised both legs, placing his feet against the bookshelf “I would-” he pushed himself off with great force, sending his wheeled chair slamming into Keith “- _NEVER_ pick on my _darling_ baby brother!”

_‘Quidditch Through the Ages’_ and other titles landed on the floor with thunderous a **SMACK!**

Katie watched the avalanche indifferently, drinking her the last of her tea.

_“I’m not your baby brother!”_ Keith screamed, trying to run away as Shiro flung his arms around him. _“AWWW not biologically but you areeeee!”_

It was at that moment that Katie decided she wanted to go for a walk.

She stretched in her seat, making a long groan before saying “well, I’ll let you two bond for a bit, hate to get between brothers” “no, Pidge, _save me_ ” Keith begged as he tried (and failed) to pull Shiro’s hugging arms off him. “Sorry, my guy” Katie shrugged “you need to get used to having an older brother” “yes, Keith! Let’s have brother bonding time!” beamed Shiro.

Katie scampered for the door “I’ll see you at lunch” she told Keith, laughing.

Keith yelled after her as she zipped outside, throwing the door shut behind her.

She only felt slightly bad for leaving Keith at the hands of his brand-new brother, but then again, the boy had to learn one way or another how to fend for himself.

She buried her hands in her pockets, a smug smile pulling at her mouth, and spun round ready to stroll off.

The screech her throat produced not a moment later made Lance and Hunk scream right back at her in surprise.

“Don’t do that!” she half yelled, half cackled as she playfully smacked them both in the arm. “We were just coming to check on you!” Hunk laughed “where’s Keith?” “Inside bonding with Shiro” she grinned “he’ll join us later”. “Oh, OK” Hunk smiled “what did Matt’s letter say?” “Not much” she shrugged “we’ll have to wait and see how things play out.”

The two boys gently pulled her into a group hug, Lance patted her hair and Hunk squeezed her tightly. Both of them were as cuddly as ever, though Hunk always had more of a teddy bear like quality to his hugs.

“It’ll be OK, Pidge” Lance said, softly.

She didn’t want to act as upset as she was. She just didn’t. Maybe that’s why she stepped back and presented them both a with fake smile and said: “I know, whatever happens I’ve got you guys”. “You sure do!” Lance proclaimed “we’re always here for our favourite Pidgeon!”

_You won’t be at Hogwarts forever, Lance._

Her breath hitched as the thought flashed across her mind.

“You alright?” asked Hunk, watching her face go pale. “Huh? Oh, yeah, it’s all good” she nodded “just… cold” she began rubbing her hands together vigorously “it’s freezing out here.”

“Fuck yeah it’s freezing” Lance agreed “let’s head inside.”

“Actually” Katie said “is it OK if I go for a walk on my own for a bit? I just need to stretch my legs”.

“Oh” Lance’s smile drooped a little “of course, sure, we’ll meet you in the library” “got it” Katie nodded.

Katie wandered off from the boys, speeding up when she felt her throat get tighter.

* * *

 

 

After ten minutes of splashing her face with cold water in the girl’s toilets to get rid of the redness around her eyes, she headed for the library.

Unsurprisingly, it was mostly empty. In fact, it was so empty that Katie was sure the only people there were her, Lance, Hunk, and Harry Potter’s son, Albus, with his friend… Scorpio? Scorpion? Scorbus? Uh… _Malfoy…_

She watched the two first years as they shared a History book, both eagerly reading, occasionally looking up at each other and smiling widely.

When she looked over to where Hunk had been sitting, he wasn’t there.

“Where’s Hunk?”

“He’s gone to ask the librarian to help him look for something.”

Lance didn’t look up from his scribbling as he replied. He just wrote and wrote and wrote, hunching over his parchment and letting his quill race across it.

“What’re you writing?” Katie asked, standing up from her seat to get a look.

Lance threw down the quill and thrust the parchment into her arms.

She looked down at the title: _‘Reasons why Katie Holt should help me win over Keith Kogane.’_

Oh, Jesus.

“Are we really still doing this?” she sighed, handing it back to him. “You haven’t even read the reasons!” Lance insisted.

She laughed and shook her head “I don’t need to, nothing you say can convince me to help…… _Lance stop that_ ”.

He wouldn’t. He kept pouting, his bottom lip trembling and his eyes tearing up.

“For fucks sake, Lance, you’re a drama king”.

“I have a big heart!” he whined, a single tear rolling down his cheek “a heart that’s full of love for Keith Kogane.” “I am _literally_ going to kill you…” groaned Katie as she face-palmed herself “two weeks ago, you hated him, you don’t get to do this to me.”

Lance grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer.

“I’ve changed, Pidge” he pleaded “I’m not the man I was two weeks ago!” “ _You’re not a man at all, you heathen, you’re nearly seventeen!_ ”

A shush came from behind one of the bookcases, presumably one of the librarians.

Katie threw herself back into her seat and sighed.

“Just ask Hunk to help” she told him “I love you dearly, you know that, but I am not a match maker. I am a fourteen year old with a missing owl and a not yet obtained birthday present on my hands”.

“You haven’t got your dad something yet?” said Lance, snapping out of his tantrum “why didn’t you say? Hunk and I could’ve helped you find something.”

Why _didn’t_ she tell Hunk and Lance? If she had, then she maybe wouldn’t be up to her neck in stress.

“I don’t know” she admitted “I thought I could handle it” “you think you can handle everything alone, don’t you?” Lance sighed “we’re not here for decoration, Pidge, we’re your best friends.”

“Hm” she hummed, staring up at the ceiling.

Lance shuffled his seat closer to her and whispered: “help me win over Keith and I’ll help you find a gift”. “Eat my shorts” she replied, laughing.

* * *

 

The boy just didn’t know when to give up.

Katie wasn’t particularly annoyed by it… OK she was _a little_ , but it was Lance? He could never truly annoy her.

He did his usual routine of coming to the Slytherin table at dinner to try and convince her, and she jokingly asked him if he ever wondered if he was put in the wrong house.

“Who, me?” he said “never! I’m just as smart of any Ravenclaw, smart and witty as all hell” he grinned widely at her, and she laughed.

Lance _was_ smart. A little silly… alright, alright, _a lot silly_ , but he was no idiot.

He did persist though, good God.

He showed up at breakfast the next day, too. He didn’t have any more luck this day than he’d had for the past two days, Katie still turned him down.

At one point, she did consider helping. She didn’t tell him this though, this was all secret thinking.

Maybe if she helped him confess, and Keith _gently_ rejected him, then she could still live her (some-what) peaceful life. But what if Lance left the group due to embarrassment? Or what if Keith did? What if they _both_ did?

But perhaps if she had a word with Keith beforehand…

Fuck, who was she kidding? She didn’t want to play cupid for these chucklefucks.

So, Lance was doomed to just keep getting rejected by her for the next four days, no matter what he offered:

_“I’ll do all your homework up until Christmas!”_

_“I’ll stop bugging you at dinner!”_ An offer he made while bugging her at dinner.

_“I’ll teach you to play Quidditch, for free!”_

_“I’ll set you up with a cute Ravenclaw girl!”_

“Don’t kid yourself” Katie scoffed as he paced alongside her through the courtyard at the start of Friday lunch “Ravenclaw girls don’t go anywhere near you, they have standards.”

“Yeah, _you_ are standards, Pidgeon!” Lance protested “they’ll date you!” “I’m not interested” said Katie.

“Not interested in getting a cute girlfriend?” he asked.

“Not interested in getting you Keith” she replied, dryly.

She turned around so she was walking backwards as she continued talking.

“There are plenty of other people in the sea, my dude. You don’t need to get fixated on one mullet man.”

Lance frowned harshly down at her.

“Fish” he corrected “the saying is ‘fish’ in the sea, and what the hell have you got against me liking Keith, anyway?”

“People _swim?”_ Katie laughed “and I’d feel weird about two of my friends dating” “I won’t make it weird, I promise!” Lance begged “please! Please help a guy out with his romantic endeavours!”

Katie turned back so she was walking forwards again, and started picking up the pace, creating a large space between her and an increasingly distressed Lance.

“The answer when you first asked me was _‘no’_ , and in the days since the answer has been _‘no’_ , and the answer now is _‘no’_ , and at dinner when you ask it’ll be _‘no’_ -”

Lance tried to use his long legs to keep up with her, but she just sped on.

“-And tomorrow the answer will be _‘no’_ , and the day after it will be _‘no’_ , and the day after that will be _‘no’_ -”

Katie was hardly walking anymore, she’d now begun to gently jog as Lance made composed chase. No matter how large he made his strides, Katie just kept retreating.

“-And in the hopefully unlikely event that you keep asking into next week, just to give you a heads-up, the answer is going to be-”

“ _Please!_ ” said Lance “I’m not going to stop asking until you help!” “Stubborn one, aren’t you?” she cackled maniacally over her shoulder, her legs moving ever faster “but you’re wasting your time, lover boy. I’m just going to keep giving you the same answer!”

_“Please!”_ he repeated.

“No!” she retorted, looking back as to where she was going as she fled through a crowd of third years.

_“Please!”_

_“No!”_

_“Please!”_

_“No!”_

_“Ple-”_

_“No!”_

_“Pidge!”_

**_“No!”_ **

_“Stop tha-”_

**_“Not happening, McClain!”_ **

The two were no longer jogging. Katie had broken into a full-on run. Lance raced after her, both their cloaks flapping wildly behind them.

Off she shot.

She’d heard people describe times where they had run so fast they barely remembered their feet touching the ground. She was experiencing that now.

Down the path, they bolted. The courtyard was a distant memory now. It was also literally distant.

She didn’t know where she was fleeing to. She could always just go to Keith and Hunk in their usual place. She was too busy getting away from Lance to remember that was an option.

Instead she took a detour… or _five._

_“Dammit, Lance!”_ she shrieked as he began closing the space between them _“you’re not supposed to exercise in a binder, you’ll hurt yourself!!!”_

_“Stop running away then?!”_ he yelled back.

She didn’t. Not until she made the rash decision to sprint for the nearest oak and leapt to grab the lowest branch.

She hissed as the rough bark grazed her palms. Ignoring the sharp sting, she pulled herself up, gripping hold of the branch above just as Lance arrived at the foot of the trunk.

“Get back down here!” he protested. “Bite me!” she jeered.

Lance jumped up in an attempt to seize the branch Katie had just abandoned as she ascended higher into the tree.

“Don’t you dare!” she yelled “I will not have you running _and_ climbing trees, you’re going to damage your ribs!”

He grasped it on his fourth jump.

“Either you come down here, or I’m coming up there!” he bellowed. “You’re being ridiculous!” she cried “give it up! I’m not helping! And you’re not climbing this tree!”

He was, whether she liked it or not.

She scrambled upwards, her hands still burning. She bit back the pain and hoisted herself onto the thickest branch.

Lance was hot on her trail, already three branches up from where she’d left him.

_“Lance Nicolás Charles McClain, you get the fuck out of this tree before you do anymore damage to yourself!”_

She was about to advance upwards when the grazes on her palms became too much.

Finally, she decided to inspect a hand.

It wasn’t as bad as she had expected, but they _were_ bleeding, and they _were_ getting irritated from the dirt.

“Pidge?”

Lance’s voice was calm as he approached, concern plastered on his brow.

“What’s wrong? What happened to your hand?”

Katie watched as he joined her on the branch she was resting on. He swung one leg over so he was seated as though he were on a horse, and shuffled closer.

“Let me see” he said, taking her outstretched hand in his.

He inspected her palm in a brotherly fashion, then took her other hand and inspected that, too. He tutted and shook his head.

“This just won’t do” he sighed “my poor wounded Pidgeon.”

She stuck her tongue out and laughed.

“I wouldn’t have climbed up here if you weren’t chasing me.”

“I wouldn’t have chased you if you didn’t run away.”

Katie wanted to keep arguing with him, but honestly, it was very hard for her to stay mad at Lance for too long.

He reached into his cloak pocket and took out a handkerchief. Gently, he wiped away the dirt, then turned it over and patted the grazes to clean up the blood.

In that moment, Katie was reminded of Matt. This was exactly something he’d do. OK, he wouldn’t chase her up a tree in an attempt to get her to fix his love life, but Lance and Matt had something very special in common, and that was that they always went out of their way to look after her.

Actually, that was a trait Hunk had, too.

It was like she had this whole collection of older brothers: Matt, Lance, Hunk, Shiro, and now Keith.

She thought herself lucky. As hard as it was not having Matt at Hogwarts, she knew she had her friends.

_You won’t be at Hogwarts forever, Lance._

There was that thought again, and she realised it stung more than her hands did.

“Good as new” Lance grinned, tucking his hanky away. He brought her palms to his mouth and gave them a big dramatic kiss. “All better!” he said.

Sixth years. Hunk, Lance, and Keith were all sixth years. That meant they only had this year and the next left of their school career, then they’d leave, too.

Of course, Katie had realised this when Matt graduated, but for some reason only now was it really sinking in how little time she and the boys had left…

“I’ve reconsidered” she said, quietly.

Lance looked up in surprise.

“Come again?” he asked.

“I’ll help you ask Keith out” she said.

Lance stared at her for a moment, then his lips curled into a tremendous smile.

“Really?” he squealed “you will?” “Yeah” she nodded “I’ll help.”

_“Oh, Pidge! You’re the greatest!”_ he cried, flinging his arms around her and squeezing her tightly “I owe you!”

Katie giggled and hugged him back tightly.

“Well…” she teased “you can start by helping me out of this tree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAA I'm sorry this took so long, I hit burn out after Chapter 6 and had to take a break.
> 
> Thank you so, so much to everyone whose left Kudos and comments so far, it means a lot!
> 
> I hope you're all having good holidays, whatever they may be!
> 
> I promise Chapter 8 will have a lot more Hunk, sunshine child is being neglected by me and that is not cool! It'll probably be out in the new year after season 2 airs, just how long after season 2 airs I couldn't say, I might be too busy screaming :P


	8. Fic Does Not Contain Enough Hunk [Cinema Sins Noise]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guys!!!!  
> I didn't think I'd finish this chapter this soon but here it is!!  
> With more Hunk, as promised :3c

**_Dear Matt,_ **

**_Please don’t feel bad, it’s not your fault._ **

**_I may as well update you on what’s going on._ **

**_After pretty much forcing them to bond, I’ve accidentally let Lance fall for Keith the Gryffindor guy, and yesterday I (finally) agreed to help lover boy in his quest to get some KLC (Kogane Loving Care)._ **

**_By the way, Hunk and I enjoyed the fudge, I’m not sure if I mentioned that, so please thank mom._ **

**_I haven’t got the faintest idea how I’m supposed to, y’know, play cupid. I mean I’d really rather stay out of it._ **

**_But, let’s just say I have my reasons for helping._ **

**_I’ll be sure to keep you updated on everything that’s happening._ **

**_It’s not the same here without you, either. I’m so, so jealous that Shiro gets to see you soon, lucky bastard. He’d better give you the biggest, tightest hug from me._ **

**_Speaking of which, I’m afraid I haven’t managed to get dad anything, so if I get hold of something I’ll have to send it at a later date. I’m sorry, I really did try._ **

**_Missing you terribly._ **

**_Love, Katie._ **

She'd lost track of all the things she did and didn't tell Matt. There was a lot of both.

It was only after Sunny had left with the letter that she began to regret not saying why she was helping Lance.

Surely, if anyone should know, it was Matt.

_This is all his fault._

It wasn't, but that's how she felt. She hated Matt for graduating.

She didn't hate _him_. She could never hate her brother. But she hated that he had gone, and she hated that one day her friends would go, too.

_Actually, it's my fault._

That's what she decided as she and Hunk joined up with Keith in the corridor outside the owlery.

She decided the only reason it hurt was because she let it hurt. She decided she didn't want to acknowledge it anymore.

"Where's Lance?" Hunk asked as they all set off down the hallway.

"He said he needed to get Pidge her-” Keith immediately stopped himself, then quickly continued “he'll meet us at our usual spot.”

_Oh, no._

What if Lance was actually fetching her a Ravenclaw girl? How would she explain it to Hunk and Keith?

_Oh, my gosh, Lance, buddy, how nice of you to randomly find me a girlfriend **without me giving you anything in return** ha, ha!_

Lance _would_ do it without anything in return… Lance would fetch his friends the moon and stars if they asked. Katie both loved and hated that about him.

Katie, on the other hand, rarely did something without expecting something in exchange. Lance, Hunk, and Keith were exceptions, though. For the most part Shiro was too, but she’d be lying if she claimed getting him to share some of his teacher privileges with her in repayment wasn’t fun.

Her train of thought promptly derailed when Iverson walked into their path.

He glared at Keith, obviously still sore about the whole Dumbledore fallout a week or so back.

Something in her subconscious mind made her step in-front of Keith, protectively taking him by the arm.

“Is there a problem, Holt?” Iverson asked, dryly. “I could ask you the same” Katie replied, mimicking his tone.

He didn’t like that.

“What are you doing up here so early?”

“I was sending a letter to my brother.”

Iverson frowned. “Really? I heard that you lost your owl.”

“She’s borrowing mine, sir” Hunk pitched in quickly “just until we find Rover.”

“The bird’s gone, Garrett” said Iverson “I don’t know what happened to him, but she better get herself a new owl before she troubles you for too long.”

Katie felt Keith’s arm go tense.

“It’s no trouble, sir!” said Hunk “I’m more than happy to let her borrow Sunny.”

Iverson sighed.

“You’re a sap” he said “a sappy push-over.”

“He’s my best friend” Katie butted in, feeling her face burn “if you have a problem with me you don’t take it out on him _professor_.”

“Your brother was a sappy push over too, Holt” Iverson said, shooting her an annoyed look “I’ll say this in defence, though, at least it meant he didn’t talk back, maybe you could learn that from him next time he writes.”

“Sir?” Keith’s voice chirped up.

Katie looked up into his face. He was doing his best to hide a smirk.

“Yes, Kogane?” Iverson folded his arms.

“Sir, I don’t mean to interrupt but… has anyone told you that you have the body of a Greek legend?”

Katie turned to look at Hunk, who seemed just as confused as she was.

“No, Kogane” Iverson replied, letting a small smile appear “that’s quite a thing to say.”

Katie let go of Keith’s arm, and slid her hand into her cloak pocket and griped her wand.

“Yes, sir…” Keith laughed “Oedipus comes to mind.”

The smile vanished from Iverson’s mouth.

“Kogane, you-”

_“Obliviate.”_

Katie pointed the wand directly into Iverson’s face.

Then she grabbed Keith’s arm again and hauled him away, Hunk following quickly beside them.

She didn’t dare look back to see if the spell had worked, her adrenaline was making her speed to the staircases.

“As proud as I am of you,” she said “and as much as I’d like Iverson to remember that comment until his dying day, there’s no way in hell I’m letting you get in trouble with him again.”

Keith ran to keep up her pace so he was no longer being dragged behind.

“Well,” Hunk laughed wildly “ _I’m_ never going to forget this, _you impulsive fucks.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Lance leapt onto his knees in the grass and grabbed Keith by the shoulders, staring into his eyes.

“Do you _want_ Iverson to skin you alive?!”

“He was talking shit about Pidge and Hunk” Keith protested “he deserved to be called a motherfucker.”

In a flash, Lance moved his hands from Keith’s shoulders to his face. He pulled him close and kissed him hard on the forehead, squeezing his eyes shut.

Keith’s own eyes widened, his face flushing with red.

Katie looked away, the sight was just too… sweet… _Yuck_. She worried she’d get a cavity if she looked for too long.

Hunk seemed to notice her turn away in disgust because he patted her on the back and laughed.

She turned back around just in time to see Lance pull away.

“And you!” he exclaimed, pointing a finger sharply at her “you could get in some serious shit if anyone finds out you did that!”

Katie grinned “they’ll have to prove it first.”

Lance hurled himself at her and hugged her tightly.

“You are reckless and you are wonderful, Pidgeon my darling” he sobbed.

Keith sat to the side, quietly giggling while he watched.

“What was it you were getting me?” Katie asked as Lance pulled back.

Lance grabbed his bag and reached his hand inside.

He pulled out a small blue box and placed it in her hands.

“From all of us” he said “I explained to Hunk and Keith your gift problem after you told me in the library, we all chipped in and got Shiro to get this from Hogsmeade.”

Katie was still for a moment. She gripped the box tightly, as though if she loosened up for even a second it would fly away.

“Go on” Hunk beamed “have a look, we think your dad’s gonna love it.”

She gently slid her fingers over the lid, then pulled it back.

The pocket watch looked like it was made of pure silver, and the blinding sunlight that hit it made her pull the box closer to her chest so as to shield it in shade.

There were no hands on the watch, just small colourful dots, slowly floating around in their own rings.

Nine. There were nine dots. And in the centre, a big, golden circle lay.

“There were only eight dots when we got it” laughed Keith “but I wasn’t going to let you give it to your dad like that, so I got Hunk to add Pluto.”

“It wasn’t easy” Hunk sighed “there’s some serious magic in this thing. You can see on-coming comets and asteroids, and you can sometimes make out the… Pidge? You OK?”

Katie could barely move. She only had it in her to close the watch before any teardrops fell inside it.

“You always do this” she muttered.

Lance replied in a calm, but panicked tone: “do what?”

“… Go out of your way to look after me” she said, feeling her chest go tighter and shoulders tense.

She saw Keith’s hands take the box out of hers. A moment later his arms were wrapped around her, soon followed by Hunk’s, and finally by Lance’s.

The boys held her gently. Hunk rubbed her back, Keith rested his head on her shoulder, and Lance stroked her hair.

“We get that things have been stressful” Keith said “with the whole Rover thing” “we just need you to know we’re here” added Hunk “we’ll always be here.”

_No, you won’t._

_No, you won’t._

_No, you won’t._

“You’re right” Katie sniffed “dad _is_ going to love this.” Then she laughed “especially because Pluto’s here.”

“Well, of course Pluto had to be there!” Keith cried as the boys all released their grip on her “who do these Nasa people think they are anyway?”

“Yeah!” Lance chimed in “…what’s Nasa?”

“They’re the people who claim they landed on the moon back in 1969” said Keith.

“I’m still convinced a real moon landing is a lot less trouble than a fake one” replied Lance, folding his arms. But then he snickered quietly and muttered: _“sixty-nine.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Lance said he had to leave them for a little while.

“I promised Professor Coran I’d help him get ready for Monday’s lesson” he explained.

Katie didn’t have Professor Coran as a teacher, but she had heard many a tale about him.

Here’s what she knew:

  1. He taught 6th and 7th year Magical Creature Care.
  2. He was from New Zealand, where he had grown up on a slug farm. Giant slugs, that is…
  3. He was Professor Allura Anwar’s godfather, and apparently came to work at Hogwarts so as to stay by her side.
  4. His way of teaching was unconventional… very unconventional.
  5. He had a pet Niffler called Albert, who he wasn’t allowed to bring on school grounds anymore after the Great Hogwarts Jewellery Heist of 2014.
  6. Keith once told her he’s what would happen if Steve Irwin and Nigel Thornberry had a son together.
  7. He was Lance’s favourite teacher in all the known universe.



Before he went, Lance gave Katie a look as if to say: _woo Keith for me while I’m gone._

“You don’t happen to know what’s planned for Monday’s lesson, do you, Hunk?” Katie asked after Lance left. “Not a clue!” he laughed “but it’ll be wild, I know this much of Professor Coran.”

Katie didn’t doubt that. Last time, he did a lesson on Erumpents, but seeing as health and safety wouldn’t let him bring an actual one in, what he had done instead was create a life-sized mobile model, and chased his students across the school grounds with it.

Lance had enjoyed it tremendously. Hunk… not so much.

She looked over at Keith, who seemed deep in thought.

“What’s on your mind, bud?” she probed. Keith shrugged “just thinking about my ‘brother bonding time’ with Shiro the other day.”

“Oh yeah!” said Hunk “I meant to ask about that, how’d it go? I see he didn’t kill you.”

“Nope” Keith laughed “I was thankfully spared.”

“What _did_ you guys do then?” asked Katie.

“We talked” said Keith “we talked about things we did as kids, we talked about what colour I want my bedroom to be… that one was weird, I’ve never had my own room.”

Sometimes Katie forgot Keith had grown up in the care system. She wondered if he’d had any foster families before being taken in by the Shiroganes.

“We also talked about some, uh, unpleasant stuff, I mean, like…”

He trailed off.

Hunk and Katie shared a brief look.

“Like, what, Keith?” Hunk asked, quietly.

“Um… well, I ended up asking him about his arm…”

Oh.

Katie bit her lip.

“It made me think” Keith continued “about what Wizarding families had to go through during the war, even those who weren’t getting directly involved with it.” Then he took a deep breath and said: “death eaters are why Slytherin is associated with evil, right? Them and that Voldemort guy.”

Katie nodded slowly.

Keith looked over to Hunk. “Do you and Lance know?” he asked. “Yeah” Hunk replied solemnly “we know what happened.”

“And you?” Keith said, turning to Katie “your family is half-blood like Shiro’s… did you guys…”

"Yes” Katie answered “though I hadn’t been born yet, Matt was only a baby. According to dad, it was a really stressful time to be having one.”

“You mean a baby?” Keith asked.

“Yeah” said Katie “it wasn’t ideal”

“I can imagine” Keith nodded.

“My family were never attacked, thankfully” she said “my parents went deep into hiding.”

“That must’ve been hard” Keith sighed.

“My family is Jewish” Katie said as her shoulders slumped “we’re… we’re not exactly unfamiliar with the concept of hiding from bad people…”

Keith’s eyes went dark.

“I’m so sorry” he murmured.

“Mine and Lance’s families are both pure-blooded” said Hunk “they were more or less…OK…”

“As OK as you could be” added Katie.

“I feel so out of the loop” Keith admitted “I mean, it’s not like I wish things like that happened to me… It’s just finding out about the war, and this Potter guy, and Voldemort.”

He crossed his legs before continuing “when I first found out I was a wizard it was the most incredible thing, y’know? I thought everything was going to be nothing but magic and adventure. Then I started learning about people like the death eaters, and what they did, and how muggle-borns were treated…”

“Things are better now” Hunk said “I mean, the scars haven’t fully healed, you still get people… you still get people who think like that, but it’ll be OK, people learn.”

“Y’know” Katie spoke up “a lot of the kids in my house are grandchildren of death eaters, and, well, they’re not proud of it. Some of them didn’t even want to be in Slytherin because they associate it with death eaters.”

“Isn’t Harry Potter’s son in Slytherin?” asked Keith. “One of them, yes, I think his older brother’s in Gryffindor” replied Hunk.

“His name’s Albus” Katie said “he seems like an alright kid, he hangs out with Draco Malfoy’s son a lot, I think that’s quite sweet.”

“Who’s Draco Malfoy?” Keith asked.

“He was school at the same time as Harry Potter” Hunk explained “they didn’t get along, especially after Draco got roped in with the whole death eater business because of his family.”

Keith thought for a moment.

“That is quite sweet. Not the death eater family thing, but the fact Albus and him are friends.”

“If you ask me” Katie smiled “they seem to like each other a bit more than friends”

“What makes you say that, Pidge?” asked Hunk.

Katie shrugged “they just give off this vibe, y’know, like…”

She stopped.

“Like what?” Keith probed.

_Like you and Lance._

“Just like, not straight” she replied instead.

Keith laughed a little.

“Maybe Albus is a gay name?”

“Could be!” Hunk agreed “though we’ll have to see, the boys have figure it out on their own, we can’t push them.”

Katie beamed at Hunk, it was so like him to say that.

She was still convicted Potter was as straight as a roundabout, though. She’d just keep that to herself.

“This is nice” Keith smiled “talking to you two, I… well I… I like that we’re friends.” “I like that we’re friends, too!” Hunk cheered “I think we’ve gained a valuable member of this group.”

Keith grinned at that “thank you, that makes me feel glad.”

“You like being friends with Lance, too, right?” Katie said eagerly.

She wasn’t just asking for Lance’s sake, she just genuinely wanted them to get along.

Keith nodded “yeah, yeah I do.”

“What do you think of him now?” asked Hunk.

Keith went a little pink at that question.

“Well… Pidge was right about him.”

“What about him?” Katie laughed “I mean I’m sure you’re right, but do tell.”

“That he’s an idiot” Keith scoffed “but he’s got a good heart.”

It seemed like ages since Katie had said that to him, but of course, it was only three or four weeks ago, it felt weird realising that.

“I still think he says some weird shit sometimes” Keith added “not anything _bad_ , just strange, not that _that’s_ bad.”

“So…” Katie said, wringing her hands “what do you think of him, like, as a person?”

Keith had to think about that one.

“I think…” he said, furrowing his eyebrows “I think he cares a lot for the people around him, I know he thinks really highly of you two, I think he likes to make other people happy, I think… I think he thinks a lot about different things, and I think… he’s quite selfless, which is funny, because I thought he was too obsessed with himself to notice anyone else the first time I met him.”

“Anything else?” asked Katie, trying not to sound too much like she was pushing him to say something specific.

“It’s hard to put into words” Keith shrugged “I just think he’s very… interesting… in a good way. I want to get to know him.”

“That’s good!” Hunk beamed “and we all want to get to know you!”

“There’s not a lot to know about me, Hunk” Keith laughed “I’m just a guy who likes conspiracy theories.”

“That’s still interesting!” Katie clapped her hands “I wanna know what your favourite theories are!”

Katie genuinely wanted to know his favourites, but she knew she could also pass on the information to Lance.

“OK” Keith smiled widely “well, um, I like cryptics. Y’know like the Loch Ness Monster, Bigfoot, Mothman, that kind of thing.”

Katie began to giggle.

“What?” asked Keith, his smile beginning to fall.

“No, no!” Katie gasped “I’m sorry! I’m not laughing at you! I’m sorry it came off like that.”

“Then what is it?” he frowned.

“Keith they’re actual creatures!” Katie grinned “you forget you live in our world now! We’ve known about them longer than Muggles have.”

Keith’s eyes sparkled with delight.

“So, you guys know information about them? Can you meet them? Have you ever met one of them? Does-”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down, my guy” Katie giggled “one question at a time, please.”

Katie felt a warm, fuzzy sensation of satisfaction bubble up inside her. Maybe everything going to be OK, after all?


	9. Welcome to This Fic Where the Plot's Made Up and the Chapter Titles Don't Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS GOING TO UPLOAD THIS CLOSER TO SEASON 2 COMING OUT BUT I GOT TOO EXCITED AAAAAAAAAA

**_Dear Katie,_ **

**_Holy shit, really?! Wow! That’s escalated from last time we spoke about them! How’d that happen? You have to fill me in on these things!!! I’m out of the loop!_ **

**_Things haven’t been that eventful at work or at home, it’s pretty much the same._ **

**_Although, I am trying to teach dad how to use a laptop… it’s going as well as you can expect._ **

**_I mean, it’s one thing to teach a nearly 50-year-old man, but a nearly 50-year-old wizard? Merlin’s fucking beard, Katie._ **

**_The poor guy gets so confused when the people in YouTube videos won’t respond to him, don’t even get me started on social media it’s just lost on him._ **

**_I’m working my way through it though, he’s got a grasp on the basics, it’s just the internet that throws him off._ **

**_Wizards sure do live in the dark ages, don’t they? Why is that?_ **

**_Are we really too stubborn to swallow our pride and advance our way of living?_ **

**_Maybe it’s something to bring up with Minister Shacklebolt? I wonder what he’d think._ **

**_Also, I heard from Shiro that you managed to get dad something, that’s great! He’ll be so happy!_ **

**_Write soon! And remember, I need details!_ **

**_Love, Matt._ **

Oh Lord, she’d have to pray for him.

She turned to Lance, who had once again sat himself beside her at breakfast.

“Matt’s trying to teach my dad about the internet” she said.

“Lucky!” Lance beamed “I wanna know about the internet!”

“Lance, you _do_ know about the internet. You insisted on making us watch Michelle Phan makeup videos for most of the Summer.”

“OK, but,” Lance shuffled forward “there’s more to the internet than NewTube.”

“YouTube” she corrected, laughing.

“Whatever, my point is that I need to see everything!”

Katie shook her head violently.

“No” she said, her eyes wide with horror “no, you do _not_ need to see everything on the internet.”

Lance pouted.

“Why not?” he asked.

“There’s terrible people on the internet, my dude” said Katie “people who, like, hate on transgender people, and fetishize same gender couples, and pair kids with adults… romantically.”

Lance quickly snapped out of his sulking.

“Oh man” he said “you’re right, I _don’t_ want to see that. Just show me the nice stuff! Show me more Muggle internet jokes!”

Katie giggled.

“OK” she nodded “I’m sure that can be arranged. You and Hunk can come over during the holidays.”

“And Keith?” Lance asked “he’s part of the Shirogane family now, so he’ll come with them, right?”

That was a good point, Katie had forgotten that.

“Yeah!” she exclaimed “we’ll all be there, it’ll be great!”

_“Lance!”_ called a voice from behind them _“Lance!”_

It wasn’t a voice Katie recognised.

She turned around just in time to see a Ravenclaw girl, about Lance’s age, rushing towards them.

“What’s up?” Lance asked, a confused look on his brow.

The girl reached them and sat down between Katie and Lance.

“You fly, right?” asked the girl.

“What?” Lance’s frown deepened.

“You fly. You can fly a broom, yes or no?”

“Yes” said Lance “yes, I can, but why are-”

“We have an emergency” the girl blurted out “Reynolds got hit with a bludger during practice this morning, he’s out cold.”

Lance’s eyes widen.

“You’re kidding” he breathed.

“The game against Gryffindor is in less than a week! Even if he wakes up before then, Madame Pomfrey won’t let him out of the Hospital wing in time, I just know it!”

“Wait” Lance leaned back, his eyebrows so far up his head they looked like they were trying to become his hairline “you’re not asking me what I _think_ you’re asking me, because if you are then-”

_“Lance!”_ the girl interrupted “we _need_ a Seeker, are you in or are you in?”

“He’s in” said Katie, standing up “if you have any hope of winning against Gryffindor, it’s this guy.”

The girl stared at Lance, her eyes silently begging.

Lance looked up at Katie, unsure.

She smiled her famous big toothy grin, folded her arms, and gave him a nod.

That was all he needed.

“Alright” he said, looking back at the girl “I’ll do it.”

 

* * *

 

“No way?” Keith gasped “you mean we’ll be-”

“Yep” Lance laughed “looks like we’re finally going to get our fight after all.”

Keith smiled and shook his head.

“Only if it’s a friendly fight” he said.

“Of course!” Lance grinned “but don’t think I’m gonna hold back just because we’re buddies now.”

“Don’t think I will either” said Keith, giving him a light shove.

“Oh man” said Hunk, who was walking beside Katie as they all headed for their usual spot “this is gonna be pretty intense, huh?”

“Sure is!” Lance agreed “it’s McClain VS Kogane, at last! The moment everyone’s been waiting for!”

Katie snorted at that. The moment _she’d_ be waiting for was the moment Lance finally confessed to Keith so she didn’t have to worry about being a wingman anymore.

“We’ll be cheering for you both” smiled Hunk.

“We know” Keith smiled back.

Katie dabbed.

“Trans squad” she grinned.

Keith turned to face her, then dabbed back.

“Trans squad.”

_“Oh my god, Keith!”_ squealed Lance _“Keith, you did the thing!”_

“Yeah, I did!” Keith laughed.

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, hoisted him off the ground, and began to spin wildly in circles.

The boys laughed with delight, both their eyes squeezed shut and arms wrapped tightly around each other.

“These two are just too much” Katie muttered.

“I know, right?” said Hunk, giving her a knowing wink.

When Lance finally put Keith down, the two of them kept losing their balance.

“Shit me, am I dizzy” Lance wheezed.

“Same” Keith nodded, grabbing hold of Lance for dear life.

They looked like they were going to topple over at any second.

Katie rushed forward and put Lance’s arm over her shoulders, then took Keith’s arm and did the same.

Once again, she found herself between the boys, Lance on her left, Keith on her right.

She wasn’t entirely sure if right now she was cockblocking or third wheeling, it felt like a little bit of both if she was honest.

“C’mon, idiots” she said, grinning “let’s see if we can get you to the hut without one of you collapsing, first one do to so owes me 5 gallons.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Lance and Keith had to go to Quidditch practice, Lance especially, seeing as he’d never played with the Ravenclaw team before.

That left Katie and Hunk to their own devices.

“Excellent” Katie grinned, rubbing her hands together menacingly.

“Pidge” Hunk sighed “I don’t know what’s going through your mind right now, but I already don’t like it.”

“Hunk, there’s no Lance or Keith here. It’s just us, we can talk about whatever we want.”

Hunk raised an eyebrow at her.

“You mean we can talk about their painfully obvious affiliation and how they need to hurry up and make it official?”

“No” Katie said “I mean, everything you just said is true, but we are _not_ spending our free time talking about their gayness for each other, we have better things to focus on, my dude.”

“Uh huh?” Hunk chuckled “and what did you have in mind?”

“You and me are gonna head to the library, and we’re gonna talk about that thing we wanna work on.”

“Which thing?” Hunk asked as they headed in the library’s direction “there’s like, twelve things we want to do.”

Katie rubbed her hands together again, beaming.

“I wanna work on that radio that can pick up signals from Muggle radio stations” she explained “don’t get me wrong, Weird Sisters are a jam, but I miss my Muggle bands when I’m here.”

“Ohh!” Hunk beamed “yeah! I’m sure we can find some books to help!”

“See, dude, this is why you’re my favourite.”

“I’m gonna blush again, _stop!_ ”

She didn’t. Not until they reached the library. Then it was straight to work.

“You and me,” Hunk said “we’ll be famous someday.”

“You think?” Katie laughed.

“Hell yeah, man. Two trans kids bringing Wizarding technology into a new era, Iverson will have to teach that in his class!”

Katie grinned evilly. It was her life ambition to royally piss Iverson off, and making him talk about her in his class, in all her transgender lesbian glory? Now _that_ was something to live for.

“You’re goddamn fucking right, Hunk, my guy” Katie agreed “but first, we gotta actually make shit.”

“Hell yeah!”

Fifteen minutes later, they had buried themselves in a book each, with about five more sprawled over the desk top.

They didn’t speak much, but that was OK, Katie didn’t mind, Hunk’s company was enough.

“Y’know, I think they should have more Muggle books in here” said Hunk “I mean, not just non-fiction, but also novels? I’ve never read a Muggle novel before.”

“A lot of them are just about white cishets to be honest” shrugged Katie “but there are some pretty good ones out there, you can even read stories online for free.”

“Like, on the internet?” Hunk gasped “that’s just not fair! All that literature at your fingertips.”

“There’s also this stuff called fanfiction” said Katie “you take someone else’s characters and you write your own adventures about them, you don’t make money off it or anything, it’s just for fun, or to practice for when you wanna write original shit.”

Hunk chuckled.

“Maybe we could write fanfiction about ourselves, Pidge, what’d you think?”

“Sure, Hunk” Katie grinned “we’ll go to space and shit. Maybe fly a giant robot.”

“I want to be the head” said Hunk.

“You can be the head” she nodded.

Katie pulled out a notebook from her bag and lay it on the table.

She flipped it open to a blank page and began scribbling.

“Taking notes?” Hunk asked.

“Nah, I just feel like doodling, I’ll write down any useful info I find.”

Comfortable silence fell between them as Hunk continued reading, and Katie began sketching a cyborg mermaid.

Technology and magic, a beautiful combination.

“Say, Hunk” Katie chirped up “what’d you think the Wizarding world will be like in the far future?”

“Oh man, I hope there’s lots of Muggle tech” said Hunk “like, we already have flying cars, but imagine what we could do with the internet? You’d be able to post potion recipes online, and connect with wizards and witches around the world, you could send…um… digital letters, what’re they called again?”

“Emails” she replied.

“Yeah! Those! You could talk to Matt and have a reply instantly, no more losing letters…”

He trailed off.

Katie stopped mid sketch.

“…Yeah” she agreed “we wouldn’t need to use owls then.”

“I’m sorry” Hunk said.

Katie looked up.

“You haven’t said anything wrong.”

“But… but I know you’re really upset about Rover.”

“I’m fine” she insisted “Rover’s…”

She bit her lip, and began sketching again.

“Rover’s just a bird” she finished.

Hunk shuffled towards her.

“Rover has never been just a bird to you” he said softly “don’t think you can play it off like he’s so replaceable.”

“Dude” she mumbled “can we not do this?”

“Why?” Hunk frowned “this isn’t like you?”

Katie didn’t answer, and refused to look at him.

“Is this about what Iverson said?” he asked “because I’m not really about fighting, but I’m sure Keith would gladly kick his ass for you.”

“Iverson says a lot of shit” she said, finally “this is no different. I just don’t want to be thinking about Rover right now, I need to focus on other things, OK?”

Hunk apparently decided not to push further.

“Fair enough” he sighed, moving back to his original place “you wanna talk about next week’s Quidditch match instead.”

Katie threw down her pencil.

“Yes” she said, turning to face him “I’m guessing you’re cheering for Gryffindor because Shay’s captain.”

“No way, man!” Hunk shook his head “I’m cheering for both! Aren’t you?”

“Of course,” said Katie “but like, you must have some kind of biased, like there must be one you want to win over the other deep down.”

“Well, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t secretly hope Lance catches the snitch in the off chance they’ll let him on the team officially” he laughed “he’d be over the moon if that happened.”

Hunk was right, Lance would be _ecstatic_ if that happened.

“So, you _are_ picking teams” Katie grinned.

“Ugh” Hunk rolled his eyes and laughed “that is Panphobia at its finest.”

“That isn’t what I meant and you know it!” she snorted.

Hunk flipped her off.

“Charming” she said, flipping him off back.

They both laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance had a lot to tell them after dinner that night.

“Everyone on the team is so nice!” he beamed, a skip in his step as they walked out of the Great Hall “I felt really weird, I’m not gonna lie, because I’m only filling in.”

Hunk patted his back.

“I’m glad they’re treating you well” said Keith “I’ll admit I don’t usually talk to other teams, not because I don’t like them or anything, I just never have a reason to.”

“Well now you do!” Hunk cheered, wrapping an arm over Lance “you’re part of our squad, now, and with Lancelot over here in with a second chance, he could end up on the team officially!”

“I don’t know about that” Lance blushed “I really do think I’m just filling in.”

“Don’t dismiss the possibility so quickly” said Katie “Ravenclaw would be lucky to have you.”

“Yeah!” agreed Hunk “it’s like you’ve always told me, Lance! You were born to fly!”

Lance smiled up at Hunk.

“Thanks, man” he said.

“Lance…” Keith stared, putting a hand on his shoulder “listen, about what I said, y’know, about Ravenclaw having better players than you…”

“It’s water under the bridge” Lance laughed, putting his hand over Keith’s.

Keith’s face went rosy.

“You’re gonna be great, Lance” he said.

“Thank you” Lance replied as he gave Keith’s hand a squeeze.

“But just so we’re clear” Keith grinned, looking him straight in the eye “I _am_ going to kick your ass.”

Lance scoffed and pulled Keith’s hand away.

“Right” Lance nodded “you tell yourself that.”

Katie beamed. It felt like everything was falling into place.

She just needed to give Lance a small, extra push.

As Hunk and Keith said their goodnight’s, Katie grabbed Lance by the arm.

“A quick word?” she asked.

“Sure!” said Lance after waving at Hunk for the last time “what’d you need?”

“To make you promise me something” she said.

“Oh?” Lance raised an eyebrow “OK? What?”

“Promise me that if Keith catches the snitch, you’ll confess your feelings to him.”

Lance’s jaw dropped.

_“Excuse me?!”_ he exclaimed _“are you… are you kidding me?!”_

“I’m being 100% serious” she said, giving him a hard stare “I need you to swear to me.”

_“Why?!”_

“Because I need to motivate you.”

Katie reached up and put both hands on his shoulders.

“If you get it, Ravenclaw wins and you get in their good books, if Keith gets it, you get your feelings off your chest and possibly get a boyfriend.”

“Pidge, this is a lot of pressure both ways” Lance frowned.

“Do you want a spot on the team?”

“Yeah, I do!”

“Do you want Keith to be your boyfriend?”

“Yeah, I do!”

“Then it’s a win-win either way.”

Lance took her by the wrists and shook his head.

“I don’t think you understand” he said, his eyes wide with alarm “there’s no guarantee that I’ll get on the team if we win, and there’s no guarantee that Keith likes me back!”

Katie wriggled out of Lance’s grip.

“There’s a Muggle internet saying” she explained “it goes _‘you miss 100% of the sips you don’t take, babe’_ , sometimes it’s not about knowing things will work out, it’s about willing to take a shot in the dark for the chance at things working out.”

Lance opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, seemingly changing his mind.

“Promise me, Lance” Katie said.

He paused for a moment, then nodded.

“I want to hear you say it” she insisted.

Lance sighed, deeply.

“I promise to confess to Keith if he gets it.”

“Good” she smiled, patting his head “now off to bed with you, you’re gonna need all the training you can get, and you can’t train on a lack of sleep.”

She began waltzing away when Lance called after her.

“What if I want both?” he cried “not just one or the other?”

Katie spun around and flashed him a toothy grin.

“Then you know what you need to do!” she called back “win that boy, and _catch that snitch!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Narrator for TV show voice]  
> Will Lance catch the snitch?  
> Will Klance finally become officially?  
> Will Pidge get the break she deserves?  
> FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN "KATIE HOLT AND THE KLANCE FIC SHE TRIED TO STAY OUT OF"


End file.
